My Almost Lover: I Still Love You
by ForTheLoveOfWrittenWord
Summary: Axel& Roxas have already been dating for about a year. Roxas has no memories of Org. XIII, or anything of such. One day, Axel tells him he will be away at Hollow Bastion for 2 years... What will Roxas do?AkuRoku,SorRiku, etc. YAOI first fanf.
1. The Beginning

_Almost Lover: I still Love You_

_Disclaimer:I do not own any characters, lyrics, or songs on this story. Only the plot line, and the well..the story. nothing else!_

_Your fingertips across my skin,  
The palm trees swaying in the wind,  
Images,  
You sang me Spanish lullabies,  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes,  
Clever trick._

Roxas and Axel sat on the bench of Twilight Town High School, eating lunch finally away from Sora and Riku for the first time in forever. Axel looked at Roxas, mentally giggling in a perverted way at how innocent and sweet Roxas looked. His emerald eyes glinted, " Roxy, you want to hang out after school today?" Roxas closed his eyes, trying to remember if he had anything to do… "Sure!" Aquamarine eyes brightened and Roxas smiled, as he thought of how perfect today was… "Hey, don't call me Roxy, you giant." Axel laughed out loud, and grabbed Roxas' hand as they headed to their next class.

The bell rang to dismiss all the students from the prison, and amidst all the high school students, Roxas and Axel walked out talking from their last art class. Roxas looked up at Axel, and laughed as Axel started making fun of what Mrs. Aerith had said to another classmate. Roxas looked at the sky, and smiled softly, "It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Axel agreed and put his arm around Roxas, like he used to do before they date. "Let's go to the beach, midget. I have to tell you something important." Roxas looked worried, but they made their way to the solitary beach.

Roxas' honey dew blond hair was ruffled by the wind as they reached it, and then looked at Axel, "What… is it?"

Axel looked nervous and sad at the same time,"Tomorrow, I have to go back to Hollow Bastion." his hoarse voice lowly reaching Roxas' ears.

Roxas looked at him, his eyes widening angrily,"No! Why…Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I didn't want you to react-" Axel was cut off as Roxas stood up angrily and started walking away. "Roxy, no! I love you! COME BACK!"

Axel stood up and ran after him, the red spikes rummaged by the wind.

"Go away,then! Just l-leave me! " Roxas tripped on the sand crying.

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

He stumbled and he lay there crying, as the light dimmed over the ocean. Axel's pale hand came down to hold one of Roxas' and the other to rub his back and to stroke through the blonde's hair. "R-Roxy, I don't want to leave! I have to!"

Roxas sniffled, and asked in a soft, hurt voice," How long will you be gone?"

Axel coughed and looked down, his voice hoarse and soft again,"...2 years."

Roxas cried even harder as Axel rubbed his hair and a tear dropped down his cheek.

"I thought you loved me," Roxas said in a hollow, desperate voice.

"I told you, It's not my choice!" Axel yelled desperately, crying harder but silently now.

Roxas sat up, then put his pale arms around the redhead's body and leaning on his shoulder, fell asleep on the beach, maybe trying to forget it. _Anything to forget it, even if it's just for the night. _

Axel and Roxas both sniffed but sat there silently, and Roxas fell asleep against Axel, Axel gathering him silently in his lap and watching him sleep with red-green eyes.

-_I want to freeze this moment..i Want him to be why does it seem like I'm hurting him more, than being the boyfriend i wish i could be?-_

The sun rose, and Axel had to leave in two hours. Roxas shuffled slightly in Axel's arms, looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Morning, Axe." He smiled.

Axel's green eyes were tinged with sadness as he leaned down and kisses Roxas softly,"Morning, Roxy."

-2 hours later-

Axel stood by the car, hugging Roxas tightly and kissing him,he whispered in his ear,"I'll be back, Rox. I swear. I love you. I won't forget you."

Roxas whispered back, clear tears sliding from his blue, sweet eyes," I love you too, Axe. Call me...please."

Axel kissed him one last time, and climbed him in the car, saying softly," I will. Never forget that I love you."

"I won't.." Roxas replied softly, as Axel waved and the car drove off. Roxas walked back into his house, murmuring," I can't forget you, so how am i supposed to forget you love me?" Tears dripped down his blue eyes steadily.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images _

_No_

Roxas thought back two years to when he'd first met Axel as he lay on his blue bed in his room. God, was he handsome. God,...did he miss him. This was torture. His heart was breaking, everything was breaking apart, and he hadn't even been gone for a day. He _loved _him. How was a person supposed to forget that?

The images of them dancing, hugging, kissing, and making out even. They had been on the verge of the next step…A new set of tears broke out renewed, and Roxas was glad, for once in his life, that his brother, Sora, and his boyfriend ,Riku, would not be home for a while.

Sometimes playing hooky was healthy. Roxas' red eyes stared back at him as he looked in the mirror, then he disappeared back into his bedroom to stifle the sobs that kept renewing themselves from losing his lover, for two years, TWO YEARS!, to be stifled by the white, forgiving pillow.

The next day was Saturday, so Roxas got up about midnight, and drove to the beach. As he walked out onto the beach, the many nights that he and his beloved redhead with emerald eyes had spent there hit him hard. He tried to walk up to one of the restaurants, anywhere, until, at about 2 am, Roxas decided all the memories would kill him, and headed home.

The next day, Roxas was woken up by Sora, as he crashed through the house that they shared, so he could find his backpack to do his homework. Axel immediately flew to his mind, then suddenly he remembered, _Oh. He's not here._

His heart ached hard and stinging, and Axel's "I love you" and "Roxy" echoed in his ears.

Suddenly, Roxas flew up in bed, his eyes shooting open, as a thought hit him.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?_

Roxas huffed, as he changed his shirt, and jeans, and packed his duffel bag full of clothes. He ran into Sora's room, and knocked on the door.

"Sora!" He yelled through the door, "open the freaking door!"

The door flew open, and Sora raised his eyebrow as Roxas fell to the floor."Yes?"

Roxas ran his hand through the blonde spiked hair that he shared with Sora, "Where in Hollow Bastion does Axel live?"

Sora answered hesitantly ," He lives in the castle. Why?"

Roxas yelled, "No reason!" and ran back to his room, to pack something in his bag.

Sora followed him, suddenly seeing the bag," You ARE NOT driving there, Roxas!"

Roxas looked at him seriously," Yes. I am. How would you feel if _Riku_ left for two years?"

Sora got flustered," Th-that's different."

Roxas yelled, a tear rolling down his cheek," It's not! I'll be back when I can… I mean yesterday was the last day of school anyways, for 3 months. I'll be back…"

Sora yelled, trying to stop Roxas," Roxas! Don't leave! You don't even know how to get there! You don't wanna go, I promise."

Roxas yelled back, looking serious and standing at the door," Yes. Yes, I do. I don't care what secrets are there, I just want _Axel_!"

Sora said softly, his blue eyes looking down," You're not going to say bye first?"

Roxas' face softened, then he walked over to Sora and hugged him," I love you, ok? I'll call you on my cell phone. I promise."

Sora held him tight then leaned against the door and sighed,"Fine… but if our friends ask, I'm telling them where you went.."

Roxas smiled and got in his car," Don't worry. I'll be back, in two days. Love you, big bro."

Sora watched as his brother drove off and sighed, thinking, '_he won't like what he'll remember…"_

oohhhh! my first fanfiction and you already have a cliffhanger! so tell me...do you like it? please read and review! itd be great. i just need to know how my first one is liked.

YOU'LL GET LOTS OF COOKIES!

signed, Raven M.


	2. What the Hell, Roxas?

Chapter 2: What The Hell, Roxas?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than the plot. Everything else belongs to Square Enix, and any others associated with Kingdom Hearts._

"Hello again, Roxas." A dark, slow voice came out from behind the large, heavy door. He was slightly scared as he trembled and stuttered, "I don't k-know who you are, b-but I'm just looking for Axel." The short blonde trembled, as from behind the door came a muscled lanky man with ropy blue hair. "You don't remember me, XIII? How sad…unfortunately, your poor, poor Axel is quite busy right now…" The slithering voice made the troubled aquamarine blue eyes widen and suddenly the stutter was gone. "I don't know you, and I sure as hell don't know any XIII… but tell me where the hell Axel is and…and I'll go there or I'll wait for him here." The tall, narrow-eyed man looked at him and snickered, "Alright, then, if you're that desparate… come on in, and you can wait in his room, Little XIII." Roxas bit his lip as he walked, because even though this guy pissed him off, he was scared as shit of him for some reason and he did look a little familiar. The blue-haired enemy walked ahead of him, showing him here Axel's room was located. He stopped, smirking in front of a dark, heavy door marked "VIII." "Here it is… oh, Axel will love this. Hee-hee…you really don't remember me?" He sharply directed the question at Roxas. "No… I don't…" the blonde glared at him, with his hand on the doorknob. Saix walked away, murmuring too low for the blonde's ears, "Give it time…and you **will** be mine to torture for your indecency."

Roxas turned the knob and entered Axel's sanctuary. The room was gray-walled, like the rest of the castle, but the window had a black sheet over it, with a picture of two boys-what looked like Axel and Roxas- wearing black hooded robes and smiles on their faces. He saw a small nightstand with books and a small, nondescript lamp, then a large queen-sized bed with black sheets and a flame design on them. There was a chair next to the bed, and a partially closed closet door. The overwhelmed blonde walked over to the picture- and indeed it was him with a few people in the background he didn't know, also wearing black robes. There was an inscription above it, saying, "Demyx, Zexion, Larxene, Axel, Roxas, Riku, and Sora-Summer 2007." Roxas didn't remember it, though…and he hadn't met Axel until 2009. He thought about this and lost in thought, noticed a glint of silver from the closet floor. Before he could check it out, he heard shuffling footsteps and a creak as the door was pushed open by a tired-looking redhead with tired emerald eyes. "Axel!" Roxas yelped, "I missed you!" Axel looked up, and his eyes suddenly narrowed into cat's slits. The redhead hissed, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you home, Roxas?" The blue eyes filled with tears, slowly, while Roxas stared at him, " I- I came to see you… I missed you… and I had questions for you…" Axel sighed, then trained his eyes on Roxas', " I'm sorry. I'm just surprised to see you…" The redhead scratched his spikes nervously, "Um…wait a sec… who showed you to my room, shortie?" Roxas looked at him with a raised eyebrow, like it was obvious, "Um… a tall, pale guy with blue hair?" Axel straightened up, then grabbed the blonde, "Come with me." He rushed out of his room, with Roxas in tow, and ran to another room, knocking on the door very hard. "Demyx, damnit, open up." A groggy voice mumbled, "Wha's goin' on, Axel, what the hell?" A fauxhawked blonde opened up the door and saw Roxas, and completely energized. "Yay, Roxy's here!" He glomped the poor midget onto the floor before Roxas had time to fight the hyper-demon off. "Gmpff off mffs!", his muffled voice came out from underneath the older man. Axel barked, "Demyx, I'm serious." The older blonde stood up and glared at Axel, " And what do you want, bossy?" Roxas stood up and dusted himself off, while mumbling, "Who the hell is this monster?' Axel looked at the ADD man with narrowed, yet a small glimpse of worry showed through, "_Saix_ showed Roxas to my room." Demyx copied him, "Saix showed Roxas… Hold on. Why is _SAIX _in the **CASTLE**?" His yelp made Roxas jump, as the unknown blonde stared at Axel. "Now you know why I woke you up?" Axel's green eyes were cold, as he asked angrily. Demyx nodded, now serious," I'll get the force together. We're searching the castle. We'll keep Roxas in your room until the search is done." Axel nodded as the man began to walk off, " Oh, and Axel?" The redhead looked at him questioningly, "Yes?" Demyx nodded towards Roxas, "Lock the door and make sure he gets sleep. Looks like he's confused and overwhelmed." Axel looked down at his boyfriend, and smiled worryingly. "Come on, Roxy, let's go get you some-" Roxas growled, "I want to help." Axel hissed, "No." "But, Axel, I'm-" "I said no, Roxas, you don't even know the castle, and you might be hurt. You may not remember what the guy did to you, but I do."

The worried and angry look on Axel's face is the only thing that kept Roxas from arguing. "Fine. I'll go back to your room, and wait, but you have to tell me everything when you're done. Especially about that picture." Axel nodded shortly, "Alright. I will. Just… stay there, please. Things may get bad." He stared at Roxas as the boy made his way into Axel's room. He hugged his younger blonde, and whispered, "I love you, Roxas. And I missed you." Roxas and Axl both blushed, and Roxas smiled. "Same here. Be safe, please." Axel nodded and smiled, then started to walk towards the meeting point, while Roxas closed and locked the door.

Ooooh, another cliff hanger! I hope you guys liked this update (FINALLY- please don't kill me.) I worked really hard on it. If you have any comments/ideas/information about the castle/characters, etc- _**REVIEW!**_

Thanks, guys, for still reading. I'm working on the next chapter already.

Signed,

Raven M.


	3. It's Just Started

Chapter 3: It's Just Beginning.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts, only my storyline.**

Axel, Demyx, Cloud, Leon, Zexion, and Tifa broke off into pairs, turned on their walkie-talkies, and headed off into the dark depths of the castle they called home, in search of Saix. Though the man had been his friend when he'd not been a Heartless, he couldn't forgive the man for what he had done to Roxas so many years ago. When they all heard the all clear in each group's "area", many of them sighed in relief and met back up in the cafeteria. Tifa was grumbling, "Don't know why I'm the only girl who got dragged out of bed…" Axel glared at her , "It's better than Larxene's bitchy ass, or Namine and Kairi whining about it the whole time." Tifa bit her lip, and closed her brown eyes; She hated when Axel was like this. "Well, good point… Anyways, when do we get to see Roxas again? None of us have seen him in years." She asked the redhead with a hand on her skirted hip. Axel sighed, and closed his eyes, "Um…tomorrow, maybe. After… I tell him…everything."

Everyone's eyes shot to Axel's face, except Demyx's; and Zexion asked quietly, "Everything? Including Saix and Xemnas?" The redhead nodded with a sobering face. Tifa commented, "Well, if he doesn't try to kill you, maybe we can have a poker party soon…" She was smiling evilly, her mind wandering about ideas for it. Axel smirked a little, "Who knows? Night, guys. Hopefully I'll be alive tomorrow…. And he hasn't found his keyblades yet." Demyx smirked, and then started whispering to Tifa about supplies for the party, and things to do to Axel and Roxas. The lanky redhead walked to his room, mumbling, "Please be asleep, Roxas…"

Axel opened the heavy engraved door to his area, and looked around for a mad, pacing blonde. He saw the cat-like boy curled up on his bed, looking forlorn and adorable in his sleep. As he moved towards the bed, he saw something glint from the closet floor. He went to check it out, and found Roxas' keyblades. "Odd," he murmured, "these were in DiZ's office. I don't know if I should, but to be safe I'll hide them in the back." Axel heard the unsuspecting blonde sigh, and roll over. Standing up, Axel stretched his long, pale arms and changed into sleep pants. Closing the closet door, he went to lie down next to his adorable blonde. "Might as well join him when we can sleep together…How long can I protect him?" He listened to the blonde breathe, and fell asleep with his arms around the boy that meant so much to him.

**3 Hours Later**

_A big house was on fire. Turning, he saw a tall, long silver haired man, wearing a business suit, looking satisified. Roxas felt a pang of terror, and began to run towards the house, yelling, "Mommy!" He watched the man pull along a little red-head, who was crying and yelling, "You made me hurt them!" The man bent down, with a soft face, then whipped his hand back and slapped the young boy. "Shut up, you little demon. Now move it. Or it will be worse." The boy had stopped, looking hollow, and followed the man. Roxas ran in the house, his eyes terrified, "Mom!" He felt the searing, burning pain of his skin, and screamed. A second later, his wide aquamarine eyes flew open, terrified._

"..Xas? Roxas, are you awake now?" He looked up into emerald, worried eyes, and held tight onto Axel. Roxas breathed loudly, his words muffled in Axel's chest, " Y-yeah. I had a um… really bad dream." The tired red-head ran a hand through the blonde's sweat-filled mop. "What about?" Roxas sat up next to Axel, and murmured, "There was a big house burning down. I yelled for my mom, and then I saw a silver haired man pulling away a little kid with red hair, who was crying… I don't remember much, but I remember seeing him slap the kid…and then, in the house, fire burning…" Axel's emerald eyes widened, then bit his lip, " Well, you're safe now." He smiled, then pouted, " Back to sleep, please? It is 4 am…" Roxas laughed a bit. " Sure, Axel. Sleep." They laid back down together, the blonde leaning into the pyro's chest. "Night, Axe…" Axel had his hand on Roxas' back, and whispered back, "Night…Love you, Roxas."

He looked down, and saw the short blonde asleep already.

**4 Hours Later**

Roxas' cellphone rang, blaring "I Love Waffles" at 8 a.m. Axel groaned, "Damnit, Roxas, why the fuck is this your ringtone?" Roxas yawned, "What?" The half-dressed redhead held up the phone, "This." Roxas' eyes widened, "Oh my god, turn it the fuck off! I didn't do it. Sora must have done it without telling me." Axel growled, "Oh, that kid's gonna die when I see him again." Roxas looked at him with curious blue eyes, "When will Riku and Sora be here?" Axel sighed, "Don't know. Depends on whether Riku will be willing to come back to the castle." Roxas got up, "I'm getting a shower." Axel's eyes watched him, "You're planning something, aren't you?" Roxas smiled innocently, "Nope. You don't get anything 'till you tell me what happened in the past." He smiled again, and locked the door to the bathroom, so Axel wouldn't come in. His eyes glared at the door, "But… you can't do that to me."

He stood up and began to change, before grabbing his black cloak. After the water was turned on, he heard Roxas answer, "I heard that. Yes, I can." The red-head could almost hear him smirking, "I'm going to come in there with ice cold water when you least expect it." Roxas smiled inside the shower, "Payback's a bitch, Axel. Maybe I'll just straighten that hair of yours while you sleep." Axel growled and answered, "OK, that's it, blondie." Roxas heard the door jiggling and being picked, _Oh shit! I better hurry!_ The door opened, and Axel's green eyes found the shower door. He pushed it open, then Roxas pulled him in, surprising him. Next thing he knew he was getting wet…. "Roxas." Axel deadpanned. "Yes, Axel?" The blonde smiled and kept washing his hair, keeping well away from the redhead. "I'm wet." Roxas laughed a bit, "Na, really?" He walked up to Axel, and pulled off the shirt he had just put on, running his hands through the red spikes, trying not to blush. Axel smirked a bit, "Aww, is little Roxy embarrassed?" The blue eyes found green, blushing even more, then attacked the lips of the taller man. Axel was surprised, and then softly pulled Roxas closer to him, his arms lifting the blonde against him as they made out. He pulled away, and began to suck on the pale blonde's neck. "Ah, A-Axel." Roxas mumbled, then heard the red-head, "Say it again, Rox." He nipped and bit at the blonde's neck, running over the spot with his tongue, again. Roxas shuddered, "A-Axel… Ahh.." Suddenly, Axel pulled away, turning off the water, and grabbed Roxas and a towel. The blonde was wet and shivering from the cold that had rushed in and Axel picked him up, wrapping his warm body around the blonde. "I love you, Roxy," he whispered into his ear. No matter how much Roxas was turned on, this made his heart beat like crazy. " I l-love you too, Axel."

So, I thought I'd end this chapter on a sweet note. The next chapter is already up and getting ready to be typed. I hope you guys like this one. I've finally been researching Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy , also. As always, REVIEW. I can only make it better if you give me some ideas .

Signed, Raven M.


	4. The Confessional

Chapter 4: The Confessional

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or anything you may recognize as being someone else's. Only thing I own is the plot ___

_**A/N: So I know it seems like I don't update that fast, but in reality I try really hard to get these written up at work and typed at school. My laptop is currently broken, but as soon as it's fixed, chapters will be coming out faster. I hope you like this chapter! He's finally confessing! Lemons to come… maybe this chapter/next one. Review (Please?) and tell me when you want it. Feel free to give ideas. Thank you to all my readers!**_

**A Few Days Later**

"Axel." "Yes, Roxy?" The redhead dreaded it, but looked at those cerulean eyes and knew he had to finally tell Roxas. "I know….I'm just afraid of you being hurt, or worse…losing you…" The blonde looked worried, his eyebrows bent in slightly, "Why would that happen?" Axel murmured, "It's not pretty…and I l- love you." Roxas nodded, "I know. I could tell by the way you were holding it off that it wouldn't be pleasant." Laying on the black and red blankets, with a black pillow under his arms and face, to look at the spiky-haired redhead, who was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed. His emerald eyes widened slightly, "How do you know?" The blonde mop smiled, "I remember being in the hospital. That's about it." Axel sighed, slumping his thin shoulders, "Okay. Here goes…"

"When we were younger, all of us lived here in Hollow Bastion with our parents. I mean, as babies and pre-teens. Our parents would sometimes gather in a big meeting house, near to here. They were friends with a group of people named Sephiroth, Saix, and Xemnas, who'd formed a group called Organization XIII. After a while, as we grew up, the three men decided to try to convince our parents into persuading us to join, using phrases like 'protecting humanity' and 'saving the world'. They refused, with the exception of the parents of Zexion and Demyx."

"These two were raised and trained here in the castle. All of us knew, played, ate, talked, and hung out with each other. One night, it was Demy's sixth birthday, and DiZ was letting him have a sleepover here for all of us. I was also 6, and was finally learning to control my pyrokinesis. That night…ended horribly." Axel closed his emerald eyes, and breathed quietly. "Xemnas, who DiZ was hunting down for some kind of betrayal or something he was changing in the Organization, kidnapped me from the castle and dragged me to the big meeting house. I saw someone follow, but I didn't know who it was; I didn't want them to get hurt. He told me no one was there, and that we were going to have a little _fun._" Axel's pale, long-fingered hands clenched the pants he was wearing. "Pulling out a gun, he told me to light the wood next to us on fire. I refused, crying, with the gun in my face. I knew it would hit the house because it was so close. He said, 'I'll kill all of your parents, and your precious Roxas.' I finally agreed, believing him that no one was there… After I lit it, it _did_ connect to the house. Before o-our p-parents knew it, the house was burning down; they were all up on the next to highest floor of the building. None of them escaped." His eyes looked ashamed, filled with self-hate and guilt, and with a soft, pleading voice, "Don't say anything yet, p-please. Let me finish." Roxas nodded, his blue teary eyes watching the redhead mentally abuse himself.

"After that, Xemnas disappeared. You came up behind me, touching my shoulder; you had caught me crying. You were quiet the whole time, but you took me back to the castle, then you told DiZ everything you could. We all lived in the castle after that, as DiZ took care of us and trained us for future battles. Around when all of us were 12 or 13, I don't quite remember the time range; Saix came to the castle for a while to make a truce with DiZ of some sort. That night…" Axel's voice became hoarse, as his fingers clenched harder, becoming blazing hot, trying to control it. "Saix snuck into your room…you were asleep, and didn't hear him. He beat and raped you, literally to the point you were almost not breathing at all. He heard someone in the hallway, and ran out from the castle. I had heard you screaming…my room was across the hall. DiZ found me holding you the next day, because no one else had heard and I was scared of you…losing you. You were a bloody mess. When you came out of the hospital, a week later, you and Sora went to Twilight Town through the boundary line portal and were located there. Riku and I followed a year later, to get you back and bring you here. And…because we missed you here. That picture was taken a few months before…you know. Saix. All of us are still a part of Organization XIII, but we're under DiZ, not Xemnas. Ours protects the town, and those who lived here at the time of their attempted takeover. Theirs… well, you get the idea."

Axel looked up to see Roxas covering his face, "I was raped."Axel swallowed, and pulled the blonde down into his lap, and into his toned and lanky chest, "I'm sorry, Roxas. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you." Roxas mumbled, "Why would you still want me? I'm… I'm ruined goods." Axel's eyes widened, "Of course I would still want you! You were tested, and it wasn't e-even your fault, Roxas." The cerulean eyes looked up, half lighted up and the other half dead, "Okay."

Axel muttered, "And he's not even mad at me." Roxas looked up and growled, "Why would I be?" The redhead's face became red, "Um.. I don't know… Oh, yeah, all I did was kill our parents!" Roxas looked at Axel, rubbing the tattoo marks under the emerald cat eyes, and murmured, "You were a child, and you were forced. Of course I'm sad we lost them that way, but…you know, it's not your fault."

Axel's catlike eyes widened, and then closed as he put his head against Roxas' forehead, red and blonde spikes intermingling, "Thank you." Sighing and slightly smiling, Roxas disentangled himself after a few moments, and began to change. The lanky man watched him, "What ya doin'?" Roxas smiled evilly, "Changing. Isn't it time for dinner? They might think we're doing something." Those evil blue eyes twinkled, as if suggesting it. Axel stood up, and waited for the pervert by the door, " I suppose… I mean it's not like that would ever happen, would it? I would never do that to you." The wicked green eyes were almost smirking along with the redhead's peach lips. The blonde stared at them with what seemed to be longing, and licked his lips. He replied, "Not for a while, probably!" brightly, as he walked by Axel and through the door. Axel glared at him, then claimed the blonde's lips quickly. Roxas moaned slightly, then suddenly Axel pulled away and walked towards the cafeteria with Roxas. "How good are you at cards, Roxy?" The blushing blonde answered cautiously, "Umm..not very…why?"

Axel just smirked, "No reason."

**A/N: So there's the fourth chapter! Next comes the poker party… Any ideas as to what they should bet or take off/put on? Let me know in a review! Thank you!**

**Signed,**

**Raven M.**


	5. Poker Party!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy, all I own is this plot.**_

**A/N: I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, so if anything sounds odd, let me know, and I can fix something. ALSO- THIS IS IMPORTANT- I have had no reviews other than the first chapter, and this is a problem, because I don't know if you like/ hate/ love the way these chapters are going. So, before the next chapter goes up, I need 5 reviews. I can have it done by next week with some ideas, but if no one reviews, you'll have to wait a month. Thanks **** -Raven M. (here's the chapter, now.)**

Chapter 5: Poker Party

Roxas and Axel sat at the table to eat when Tifa grinned at them, her brown eyes glinting mischievously. His blue eyes watched her cautiously, "What is she staring at me for, Axel?" Axel groaned, glaring at Tifa, "NO." Tifa pouted, then whispered in Demyx's ear. The fauxhawked blonde's face became tense with steely resolve. Everyone had just finished eating their dinner, when Larxene smiled and answered Tifa's questioning look, "I got all the supplies at the market earlier- though they were damn expensive." Tifa stuck her pink tongue out at Larxene, and the antennae blonde flicked her off. The blonde boy looked at Larxene, "Umm…supplies?" She grinned evilly, "Yup! Lots and lots of alcohol! Vodka, rum, margarita mixes, etc., etc." Roxas' face looked confused, "Why?" Turning to look at the redhead, his mouth made an "o", and then he groaned, "Now I know why you asked if I was good at cards…"

Demyx grinned, "Now that you know, does that mean you'll play?" Roxas growled, "Oh, hell no. I can't play, if it was strip poker, I'd lose all my clothes by the second round." Two seconds later, a large book was slammed into Axel's face, who yelped, "What the fuck, Zex-!" Roxas was being dragged down the hall by Tifa and Demyx, who were cackling. Zexion's dark eyes smirked at the redhead, and walked ahead of him. "I've never seen Roxas drunk…" the redhead rubbed his head, then scratched his spikes, as he tried to catch up to Tifa and Demyx. "This will be interesting."

Roxas walked into the room, shaking off the two schemers behind him. He saw a huge poker table with a blonde mustached and goateed man with blue eyes, sitting behind it. The man was shuffling cards, and took a swig out of a flask, probably filled with whiskey. Behind him, a bar of liquor, Kairi, Namine, Sora, and Riku were talking on the stools. Seeing his brunette twin, Roxas grinned widely and jumped on the boy. "Sora!" "What's up, Roxas?" Sora smiled, "I missed you guys! I'm sorry we didn't follow sooner; I didn't think DiZ would be very happy with us if anyone but Axel let you know what happened." Roxas frowned a bit, "That reminds me…why haven't I seen DiZ yet?" Axel stood behind him, the emerald eyes looking at Sora and subtly shaking his head in answer to Sora's confused look. His rough, velvet voice answered, "That's because he likes to stay in his office, Roxy. Besides, he's actually looking for Xemnas and Saix right now, due to the breach the other day." The blonde leaned against him, "That one guy that showed me to your room and who r-?" Axel swooped down and kissed the blonde's peach lips, his red spikes tickling the blonde's nose. "Yeah."

Luxord growled from behind them, "Anyone going to sit and play?" Everyone jumped, a little bit scared by his tone. Everyone ran towards the table, with the exception of Kairi, who was beginning to make drinks.

**And that's it for this chapter! I'm gathering information, so the next part will include poker, alcohol, and a very…interesting….game of truth or dare, with someone wearing makeup! I didn't know much, so I apologize that it's so short. Let me know what you think. And like I said, if there's not 5 reviews by the time it's written (part 2) , it won't go up. **

**Thanks!**

**Renee M **


	6. Poker Party! Let's Go!

Chapter 5, Pt. 2 Poker Party- Let's Go!

A/N: So I have to say, I'm kinda depressed, guys. I didn't even get the 5 reviews! What did make me super happy was that altogether, last Thursday, there were 46 visitors to this story! Whoa! That's definitely a personal record break for me! I would really appreciate if you would do those reviews,  
& I might be willing to update faster. It was hard to write this, because I don't know a lot about poker. Enjoy! Any Ideas for the next chapter? Let me know! (Sorry about crappy format, right now I'm using notepad until my laptop is fixed!)

Laying down the cards, Roxas glared at his hand, thinking miserably, 'Beginner's luck, huh?' He had nothing in his piece of crap hand, and he hoped noone else had anything better. His aquamarine eyes sneaked a look over to Axel's cards, and they widened in annoyance. That damn beanpole had a full house. Somehow, after some card manipulating with Luxord and the pile. Roxas had traded some in also, but it only resulted in a 3 and 5. Someone had to have fucked with the deck! Luxord smirked,  
"Everyone, play your cards or fold." Starting with Zexion, everyone laid down their hand as people folded or played their decks. Roxas was next to last, and laid down his 2,3,7, and 5 with a scowl. Axel smirked at the blonde's hand and laid down his full house. Smiling innocently, he looked at Luxord, "So, this time, the winner still gets to pick anyone and have them do anything they want?" The muscled blonde laughed quietly and nodded. Axel's emerald eyes scanned the filled table, Zexion daring him with his evil glare. Snickering, the redhead's eyes settled on Roxas and smiled evilly. "Kairi, make a glass of everything... maybe, with a cup of sugar, too." The blonde's eyes glared into Axel's, hissing, "I've never drank before!" Starting the next round, the glass was brought to Roxas, and he stared at it. "Okayyy... then."  
Axel smirked, "Drink up, Roxy." Roxas glared again, taking a sip of it, and grinning. "It probably only tastes good because of the sugar." Looking at their cards again, Roxas sighed a little in relief, liking this round's hand much better than the last. After everyone played their cards, Tifa grinned at Cloud, "Stand up!" The man sighed while Leon snickered behind him; they couldn't stand each other sometimes, and he watched silently after that. Holding out something pink, and what looked like ruffles on it, Tifa was grinning even more evilly. The lean blonde man, who looked like he could be Roxas' older brother, grabbed it from the brunette girl, her blue eyes shining as she also threw a pair of pink heels at him, " You might wanna drink first, Cloud! Things are about to get interesting." Demyx smirked into his lover's arm, and took another drink of his alcohol, lifting the glass to the younger blonde, who had just downed his "Suicide" drink.  
Nodding a bit at the older blonde, he began watching Cloud. Cloud had put on a long ruffled pink dress and heels, while his face deadpanned. Kairi was giggling at the bar, while everyone else, tried not to knock over their drinks while they were laughing. Tifa signalled to Larxene, and the antennaed blonde pulled out the red Kodak camera. Cloud suddenly tripped, and Leon went to help him up. As he walked over to the dress-wearing blonde, Tifa stuck out her foot and Leon tripped over her foot to land on Cloud in a shall-we-say Compromising position. As soon as he had landed, Larxene had taken the picture and hidden the camera from the two men. As they got up and glared at her, Tifa just smiled innocently & drank more of her margarita. Everyone had started with their hands again, picking and trading cards, in hopes they could humiliate a teammate. Suddenly, a giggle came from the right corner of the table. Axel looked up to see his younger sister, Kairi,  
sitting in the middle of the table, drunk as hell and holding a Jose Cuervo. Larxene looked up and sneered a bit, "Guess your sister can hold less than you, Ax." He raised his eyebrow, and glared at the antennaed blonde,  
"Shut up, you antennaed bitch." As everyone played their hands, they realized Roxas had finally won a round. Demyx was smiling a bit, looking at his lover, "Um...Zexy..." The man looked down, and gave the blonde a look. Roxas hmmed, as if thinking, then smiled at Axel. "You have to strip off your shirt, while singing 'I'm Too Sexy'." The redhead stood up and slowly began taking off his black shirt, "I'm too sexy for my love, I'm too sexy for my shirt, it hurts...  
I'm too sexy, for your body, for your body. I'm a little model, you know what I mean...I'm too sexy for my Roxy.." At this point, noone could stop laughing, even Roxas who had recorded it on his iPhone. After everyone had calmed down, they played the cards again, and finally, Demyx won. Smirking, he looked at Zexion. "Off with ze pants, Zexy!"  
Axel was drinking a beer and almost swallowed it through his nose by snorting. "Only you, Demyx..." Two minutes later, a voice came from under the table, "Pink boxers, Zexy? How sentimental." As soon as the redhead came up, a full open can of beer hit his head. Covered in Miller Light, Roxas leaned up and began to lick it off his face with his pink tongue looking like a cat's. Sucking Axel's lip, and then gently biting it as he kissed him and captured the flame dancer's lips in his own, a soft moan came from the redhead. "R-Roxas. Let's um... just keep playing and wait till later, shall we?" Blushing a bit, the blonde sat down.  
2 HOURS, 25 MARGARITAS, 20 BEERS, & 15 ROUNDS LATER A nearly naked Sora was alseep in Riku's lap, Larxene, Namine, and Kairi were passed out, Luxord had the table cleared off, Roxas with boxers & socks leaning on Axel, Demy's head laying in Zexion's lap, and Cloud out on the table, with Leon watching him. Tifa took out an airhorn, pressing it. *BEEEEEEEPPPPPPP*** Everyone jumped away, Larxene yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK?" and Roxas screaming, "Motherfucking Cow Biscuits!" Demyx jumped up and rammed his head into the table, and Zexion leaned down to help him. Axel and Zexion snickering a bit, Roxas threw a cup at the redhead, and glared at Tifa, "You and that airhorn are going to hell." She stuck her tongue out, "Nopeee,  
because we're going to play truth or dare." Everyone glared at Tifa, personifying the phrase, "If looks could kill."  
"Maybe next time, Tif." Axel grumbled, grabbing his blonde puppet and sweeping him out. Everyone followed behind, trickling off to their own rooms, along with Demyx leaning on Zexion, holding his faux-mulleted head.  
Laying Roxas down, Axel opened the closet and changed into some sleep pants & then laid down with his blonde. The younger boy drunkenly snuggled into Axel's lanky arms, falling asleep, blond and red spikes mixing.  
SIX AM:  
Roxas sat up, rubbing his eyes, head, and groaning. Now his fucking head pounded from the alcohol he drank last night. Pulling his slender frame from the bed, and walked to get a warm shower. Getting some clothes from the closet, he heard a clank from the back. Looking, he saw something silver, then his head throbbed again. Jumping in the shower, the warm water slid down his back, and he groaned. This helped his headache so much...  
and he didn't hear the door creak open or Axel sneak in. Hands reached around to tweak the blonde's nipples, &  
Roxas stifled a moan as Axel started to lick and bite on the pale neck, "A-Axel..." The older man answered softly, "Yes?"  
"Ah..." The man's hand reached down to the boy's erect dick and began to stroke and pump the muscle as he ministrated to the boy's neck incessantly. "Oh God... Axel..." The blonde turned around and began kissing Axel fiercely, and began to also pump the redhead's dick. The older man got on his knees, and took the blonde's dick into his warm, wet mouth,  
taking it all the way to his back. He continued, while Roxas moaned louder, "Axel... A-Axel, I'm going to come.."  
The man sucked again, Roxas' hands running through the red spikes, as the lanky, pale arms held his hips straight, and that peach mouth hummed around him. "Ah-Axel...a-God...Axel!" Roxas came and Axel kept swallowing it, then stood up and smirked a little. "Early morning surprise..." Roxas smirked a bit, and leaned down to do the same.  
His small, wet mouth came down on Axel's hard, long dick, with the redhead's hand pushing the blonde down futher onto him. In just a few minutes, due to the hot pounding water, Axel held a bit harder, as Roxas sucked and took him all the way in the back, Axel moaning, "Roxas, ah... Keep... doing... Ah-Roxas!" Swallowing the man's cum, Roxas stood up and leaned into Axel's warm body, kissing him. Smiling and smirking at each other,  
they got out and began to get dressed, Axel not noticing the blonde inspecting the back of the closet where his unknown keyblades had fallen.


	7. Showdown

Chapter 6: Showdown!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does, nor Final Fantasy. *Sniff* I wish Axel were mine…:P

Roxas' slim hand found something hard and smooth on the floor in the back of the dark closet. Though he wasn't sure what it was, it felt just about right to be the object that had fallen earlier. Pulling the cold object out, he saw two life-size key blades hit the floor of Axel's room. Hearing the clang, Axel jolted and turned around to see Roxas staring at them with wide aquamarine eyes. An angered and surprised look came onto the blonde's face, his mouth becoming an "o". "Roxas?" The silent blonde stared at his- unbeknownst to him- weapons.

In a soft, quiet voice, he asked, "Axel, what are these?" The redhead sighed and dropped to the bed, in resignation.

"They're your weapons, honey." The blonde's voice rose.

"Did you happen to forgot to tell me something when you were telling me about the past?" Axel mumbled something as Roxas stood and glared at his lover, "Axel. Tell me." The redhead's spikes shook, "How about no?"

"Fine, then." Picking the keys up, he opened the door after slinging them over his tiny shoulder. "I'll be in the cafeteria, if you need me."

"Roxas! Are you fucking serious?" The heavy mahogany door slammed in response, and Axel sighed, "God damn it. He just had to fucking _investigate_, didn't he?" Slamming the closet door and pulling his shirt on all the way, he slammed the door again behind him as his black coat swirled around him, holding the dangerous chakrams in the pockets.

Trudging to the cafeteria, he saw Tifa and Roxas talking quietly at a corner table while everyone else sat hung-over at the main table. The blonde looked up at the trudging sound of Axel's boots and quickly looked back down at his untouched food, ignoring the redhead. Tifa shoved his shoulder, and murmured something. Looking over at the blonde, he walked slowly over to their table, watching Tifa to see if it was okay. The brunette's eyes didn't flash at him, so he took that as a good sign and sat down across from the two, "Uhm… Hi…" The brunette stood up, smiling slightly.

"Seems you two have to talk, so I'll go. Don't kill each other, though, we need you both out on the field today. By the way, Axel, if you guys make up, you'll need to talk to DiZ about Roxas' re-training, since he's been gone."

The blonde's eyes narrowed some more, and he just slumped his head onto his arms on the table. "What do you want, beanpole?" The redhead touched Roxas' hand softly, mumbling something. "What?" The anger was still written on the blonde's face and in his blue eyes, hurt slightly showing.

Axel sighed again, "I'm sorry. I was just afraid you'd get memories and I- I don't know…" Roxas' mouth formed an "o" again, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have… you know… ran off like that, without explanation or given you time or anything." Looking up, the two knew the current argument had ended for now, and hopefully, for both of them, wouldn't be brought up later again by one curious blonde.

Standing up, the awkward lovers both held confused and contented looks on their face. As they walked towards the hall again, Roxas grabbed Axel's hand. "What was that about re-training?" The redhead's fingers curled into the spaces between Roxas', not wanting to let go ever.

"Since you haven't been here awhile, you haven't used your weapons," he nodded to the keyblades, "in a long time. What DiZ wants is for you to begin retraining. Since you're dating me, I'm sure that he remembers I have a temper and will probably make you train with Zexion or Demyx and if possible, let me watch."

Roxas snickered, "It's hard to forget you have a temper, Ax." The green eyes narrowed,

"Bite me, blondie." Roxas just grinned, knowing Axel knew he was joking- and serious at the same time. You didn't piss off Axel unless you wanted to end up in a hospital. The only reason Axel had never hurt Roxas like _that_ was because they were together. Anytime otherwise, Roxas would have had two or three visits by now from their spats when they were in high school…

Thinking about that, the blonde turned to the lean redhead, "Hey, Axel?"

Green eyes met blue eyes filled with question, "Yeah?"

Roxas' peach lips pursed, "What about school? Twilight Town?"

The redhead sighed, "Rox…. Remember that portal we told you about?" The blonde nodded, silently. "That was a separate world made for war orphans and traumatized kids from Hollow Bastion because of Xemnas and Saix…it w... it wasn't real."

The blue eyes widened in confusion, "W-What? I wasn't …. Real for a few years?"

Axel's hand held tighter to Roxas'. "In all technicalities… yes." Roxas shuddered, "Then what about…our relationship?" Axel looked at him with fear hidden in his eyes.

"The relationship is as real as it was there, honey…"

The blonde closed his eyes and sighed, "G-good… I don't know how I'd deal with losing you." Silence ensued, where Axel smiled gently, stopping a few feet before DiZ's area. Laying a soft, chaste kiss on the blonde's peach lips, Roxas sighed as Axel held him.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Let's go then." Smiling, he tugged the blonde over to DiZ's door. Without warning, an older flying blonde landed on Roxas, successfully glomping him to the floor, with Zexion watching warily from a few feet back. Roxas scowled into the ground, "Ahh..Demyx, that hurt."

Suddenly, Demyx was up and frowned, "I'm really really sorry, Roxy, I was just _so excited_ to see you! Axel, please don't kill me." Axel looked up after snickering, his eyes widening, "Zexy… did you just laugh?" The ever quiet man looked at Axel with killer eyes and a smirk.

Roxas watched Zexion quietly, wondering why the man was so quiet.

**A/N: So, what do you all think? So, just for an update, I've got myself a wonderful new Beta, and her name is TheCloakedSchemer_6. She is totally awesome, and I suggest you go check out her page! Read and review so I know what you all want and make this a better story! Thanks! –Renee/Raven M.**


	8. The Man Called DiZ

Chapter 7: The Man Called DiZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does! Nor do I own Final Fantasy! *sniff*

**A/N: Hey, guys! I have to say I'm really proud of myself ****for getting these updated pretty quickly. It's very hard to write fast when you're in college, but I love doing it to see what my readers think. I hope you like where it's going! TheCloakedSchemer_6=Best Beta ever! Enjoy! P.S: I had 96 Readers last week o****n either Wednesday or Thursday! OMG! *SQUEE***

Knocking on the large mahogany door of DiZ's office, Roxas was quite nervous. Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion stood outside the door, Demyx shaking his leg and driving Axel nuts. "Demyx!" the redhead's velvet voice growled, "Please stop shaking your leg!" The blonde fauxhawked man frowned, and stopped shaking his leg and went to leaning against Zexion. The blue-black haired man rolled his eyes, and put a hand on Demyx's shoulder quietly.

A quiet voice came from behind the door, "Come in, Axel and Roxas…"

Walking in to the richly carpeted office, with a large mahogany desk, two leather chairs, a large floor lamp, Roxas barely caught sight of the red-robed man standing behind the desk. He couldn't detect the small grin that had stretched across his face, "Roxas. It's good to have you back in Castle Oblivion." Striding towards the group, he caught Roxas' hand in his own. "And Axel?" His voice took on a tone of puzzlement, "Why did you come also?"

The redhead bowed his head a little, "Tifa told me you wanted to discuss Roxas' training." The red robes around the man's head moved a little, as he noticed a nod.

"Correct. Sit down, why don't you, Roxas? I assume Axel told you everything when you came after him." The blonde blushed as he sat on the edge of one of the large leather chairs, "For the most part."

"Hmmph…" The man sat down behind his desk. "What hasn't he told you?"

"About my key blades."

"Ahh." DiZ nodded, and then smiled again. "Well, all I can say is that they're your weapons and you've done a _considerable _amount of damage with them." Snickering, he continued, "Especially to the control room."

Roxas blinked, "Huh?"

DiZ lifted his head slightly and leaned back, "After Saix' attack on you, when I had you and Axel come up to talk about it, you apparently found they control room on your own, and with your key blades, smashed up all the computers for the most part. You were suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. That's why we had you moved to Twilight Town, to see if you could get better, and be able to readjust to the Castle- and hopefully, not have a repeat performance of the destruction."

Roxas blushed again, his blue eyes searching for Axel, "Umm… Sorry about that…"

DiZ's voice turned sharp, "Axel **did **tell you about Saix right?"

The blonde nodded vigorously, "Yes! He didn't leave any of that out."

DiZ smiled again, then turned to the redhead, "Axel."

Stepping up, the green eyes met the red-robed man, "Yes?"

DiZ sat back again, "Can you re-train him again and get him acclimated to his surroundings again? We will need Roxas to be ready in one to two weeks so we can start you both on patrol and everything like that."

Axel nodded, "Probably. We'll need the training gym reserved though. He didn't lift weights or anything at school, so he may not be used to lifting the weight of his key blades yet. As you can see, he's dragging them behind him, so they'll also have to be sharpened again."

DiZ watched the group, "Alright. Demyx, see to it that he knows how to fight with them by next week. Axel, show him how to sharpen them. You and Zexion may stay and watch training; Roxas may be able to use the fighting experience you two have had."

The group nodded, and as they began to walk out, DiZ looked at Roxas, "Roxas."

The blonde turned back, "Yes, DiZ?"

Red robes whirled as he turned the chair, "Will you be sharing the room with Axel now? All your old stuff is in your room from when you were first here."

Blushing, Roxas nodded. "Yes, I will. I'll go to my room and get the rest of my things and transfer them so that room can be used otherwise."

His boss nodded, "Good. Then I will see you in two weeks."

Closing the door behind them, Axel let out a rush of air. "Ahh- it always feels so stuffy with him!"

Laughing, Roxas grabbed the pale hand, "Very true. But he was quite nice… not even mad at what I did…Now I see why you didn't tell me."

The redhead smiled, and Demyx was jumping up and down. "I get to train Roxy, I get to train Ro-mph!" Without looking, he had tripped and bowled over a young girl with short black hair. "You must be new! I'm soooo sorry for knocking you over! What's your name?"

The girl smiled softly, and stood up, "I'm fine. My name is Xion; I'm number 14. I'll see you all later, though. I have to talk to DiZ."

"Okay! Bye! My name is Demyx!" Muffling his laugh, Roxas looked at Demyx, thinking _Wow, he is friendly… It's __kinda scary…!_

Walking through a door leading from the cafeteria, Roxas saw a large gym with weights and swords and also some blue gymnastics mats. "Woww…." Demyx nodded, grinning. Pulling Roxas to the weights, he smirked "Let's get started!"

Cloak: You better have the next chapter ready by Saturday. If you don't... This frying pan is going to look even prettier when it says, "Hi" to your face! Love yah! :P

*holds up frying pan* Wasn't lying!

Raven: *pouts* But I don't wannnaaaa… be hit by a frying pan! It hurts! But I will try to have the next one by Saturday!

**A/N: So expect the next update by maybe-HOPEFULLY-this coming Sunday! This is a conversation for my lovely readers by me and Cloak. I hope you guys enjoy the chappy! Read and Review! It'd be greatly appreciated and will let me know what you think. I might even *gasp* send you a teaser if you do!**


	9. Fun In The Gym

Chapter 8: Fun in The Gym

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does, nor do I own Final Fantasy. Just my plot!

**A/N: Hey, y'all! Sorry about not updating in a while, I had finals this week at NKU! Anyways, I been working hard on getting the next chapter out to you guys . You're some wonderful readers! Please read and review , especially if you want a shout out, like my wonderful understanding beta, TheCloakedSchemer_6. **Thank you to GothEmoKid & ScorchedXxXRoses!

Sitting Roxas down on the bench, Demyx weighed the silver bar on it, and then, raising a musing eyebrow, murmured, "Axel, hand me the ten's." Smirking, the redhead grabbed two 20 wheels, holding the tens behind his back, and handed them to Demy. The older blonde man mistakenly forgot to look at the number before laying Roxas down on the bench, and getting behind him to spot and make sure he didn't drop it. The younger blonde's cautious aquamarine eyes just watched his boyfriend cautiously, then reached up, grabbing the bar and getting it down to his scrawny chest, before almost dropping it on himself.

Demyx jumped up, yelling, "What the hell? Are you okay, Roxas?" as he grabbed it and laid it back on the latches, "I mean the bar only weighs 60 pounds, and adding the tens make it 80…" Zexion smirked, "Dem… Axel gave you 20's…. which made it 100 pounds." Growling, Demyx glared at his boyfriend for not stopping the beanpole. Jumping up, Roxas glared , "Seriously, Axel?" Smirking, he grabbed the fauxhawked man, and dragged him into the machine weights room, closing and slamming the doors behind him.

Axel pouted, "Now Roxas is mad at me…" Zexion answered with his famous if-looks-could-kill glare, "You did deserve it…" Axel answered snarkily, "He's got your boyfriend in there, just remember that. Two crazy blondes, one good revenge plan, and two unsuspecting lovers… what could happen?" Zexion laughed quietly, "Good point, Firehead."

Walking out of the gym, Axel laughed, "That's new…" Suddenly, both of them stopped and looked back worriedly, after hearing a crash come from the machine weights. "Umm…. Zexy… What the hell was that?"

Zexion smirked, "I have no idea, nor do I want to." Axel followed the bluenette out of the gym, towards their training areas.

Crashing down on a gym mat, Roxas looked at Demyx pleadingly, "Let's play a prank on them for that." Demyx pouted, "But I don't wanna hurt Zexy…. And you're supposed to be working out." Roxas pouted, "I'll start tomorrow; We'll do the prank today." Aquamarine eyes plead with similar, questioning eyes. "Fine, fine. What do you want to do?"

Hmming, Roxas pulled out a bag of gummy bears and looked at them intensely….He suddenly smirked and stood up, "Let's get started."

6 Hours Later, about 6:00 pm

Walking towards his lover at the dinner table, Axel was paranoid. Fire was itching at his fingers, and he was worried about the prank and Roxas' attitude. Eerily, Roxas smiled at him brightly, while patting the seat next to him softly. Looking more than a little worried, Axel sat down, ignoring the sticky feeling of his pants on the chair. "Hi, Roxy." The younger blonde smiled brightly up at him, "Hi, Ax. What'd you do today?" Sliding him a plate of his favorite lasagna, Roxas dug into his Chicken, Rice, and Broccoli plate. "Not much… Just worried 'bout you, and did some chakram-illusions training with Zexion." Roxas hmmed, "Yeah- Just lifted weights and swung the blades around with Demyx." Looking worried, Axel answered as he picked at his lasagna, "That's _all_ you did?" Smiling again, his blonde angel answered, "Yup", popping the p. "Why are you so worried?"

Axel gulped, "I thought you'd still be mad at me…" Roxas shook his head, "Of course not, honey! It's okay!" Demyx and Roxas smirked at each other. Roxas got up to put his plate away, and throw his Coke can in the trash. "Be right back."

Demy got up too, and Zexion and Axel both watched them whispering over the trash can. "Shit, Zexion… Something's up…" The bluenette shook his head, "Na, I don't think so." Axel raised his eyebrow and his purple marks under his eyes shone more than usual, "Zexion, apparently, your intuition skills are becoming shit."

As they finished eating, they both found themselves glued to their seats. "What the fuck!" Zexion yelled, frustrated, in an unusual show of emotion. "Oh, the almighty Nobody finally shows some emotion?" Axel asked smugly, leaning to get smoothly up, when he dragged his seat up with him, "Okay, what the hell?" Demyx and Roxas both leaned smugly against the wall."How's your seat, Ax?" Axel glared, "Oh, you are dead when I get out." Demyx smirked funnily, "Oooh, big Axel's gonna come get us with his fire…Soooo scary…" Suddenly, Axel got an idea. Unabashedlly, he took his pants off in front of the group and was freed from the chair. "Oh shit." Roxas jumped on Demyx's back, and they took off down the hallway as Axel freed Zexion from his chair. Looking at Zexion, Axel answered his look, "Prank war is on."

Roxas and Demyx had hidden in the room he shared with Zexion, "Woohh….Should we be worried?" Demyx laughed, "I mean we did just glue them to chairs. I wonder if they know about the second part of the prank." Roxas giggled, "I seriously doubt it. Just wait until they get in their showers tonight. Just don't forget about it when you get one. I think we should have video cameras for this part."

Roxas smiled evilly as he walked into his and Axel's room, "Ax?"

"Yeah, hon?" Axel answered before he got in the shower.

"You about to get a shower?"

Axel answered as he started the water, "Yeah, why? Do you wanna join?"

"I think I'm good for tonight," he answered, then mumbled,"Cuz you're gonna hate me after."

Hearing the shower tonight, Roxas grabbed the small video camera, as Axel began to wash his hair. Suddenly, he heard simultaneous screams- one from Zexion and Demyx's room, and one from their bathroom-as the water turned from hot as hell to freezing cold. Then, as they grabbed at the door to wait for the water to warm-which it wouldn't- they each glared at their counterparts, realizing it was locked and they were stuck. Axel sighed, "At least no one caught those screams on-" Looking up, he was cut off by Roxas' giggle as the video camera recorded him. Growling, Axel glared even more, "Zexion and I are going to KILL both of you." Smiling, Roxas pranced out of the bathroom, as the water finally began to warm up again.

A/N: Incidentally, I was having trouble spelling Zexion today…. I kept spelling Sexion. LOL. Tells you whats on my mind ;). Hope you enjoyed! R & R, please!


	10. Prank War!

Chapter 9: Prank War!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else mentioned in the story… just my ideas….

Sitting down at their table, Axel pulled Roxas into a tight hug. The shorter blonde eyed him warily with a bloodshot dull blue eye, and started picking at his breakfast again. "Why so tired, Roxy?" Axel grinned cheekily, as he began to shovel down his own food.

"No reason," the blonde grumbled, laying his sleep-heavy head on the table.

Green emerald eyes glanced quickly into Zexion's dark ones. Axel rubbed Roxas' back quietly, knowing the blonde had stayed up all night watching him so he wouldn't get payback. Demyx was also grumpy as he'd kept an aquamarine eye on his evil Nobody. Getting up, the two blondes headed towards the gym for Roxas to lift weights after they drank a few more cups of coffee. Red flaming spikes and a blue-black sheet of hair turned towards each other, evil payback smirks appearing on the Nobodies faces.

Though Roxas was tired, he knew they had to work out his muscles. He got to work, lifting the bar, then curls with twenty pound dumbbells and so on. He also ran a mile around the track above the gym. Demyx sat down, his fauxhawk hanging and tired blue eyes staring at the ceiling.

**~~~~~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The younger blonde drank some water and laid down on the gym mats next to Demyx. "Demy?"

The older blonde replied, "What?"

Roxas sighed quietly and yawned, "Lock the doors and windows, will you? I'm tired and I want to finally sleep without worrying about being pranked." Demyx dragged himself up and closed all the openings, then laying down again.

"I'm tired, too. I stayed up all night watching Zexion, so I wouldn't get hurt."

The younger blonde yawned again, "Me, too." In the quiet, both blonde boys easily fell asleep within five minutes. So heavily asleep were they that they did not hear someone- specifically, a redheaded beanpole- picking the doors and came in with Zexion, who was holding a bag, and Axel held a camera.

Drenching their sleeping lovers in whipped cream, forming angel wings on them and the gym mats, they also added mustaches and more poorly placed spots of the sweet white stuff. They took a picture of each boy and then together as a pair of blonde whipped-creamed angels. After this, they poured hot fudge all over them, as Zexion leaned against the door grinning oddly, and took some more pictures. Axel jumped up, his flaming red spikes shaking as he followed Zexion out of the gym door. "Time to laminate and print these."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**3 Hours Later (12:30 PM)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Roxas yawned and sat up, wondering why he felt all sticky. He heard his phone go off and looked at the screen; Axel was calling. He answered it, "Yeah?"

The velvet voice on the other end sounded like it had a smirk in it, "You coming to lunch or what?"

Roxas answered, "Yeah. Love you. Be there in a bit." Axel hung up the phone, waiting for the yell from the connected gym.

Looking down to wake up Demyx, his eyes widened and he screamed loudly, "What the FUCKING hell?" Demyx jumped up, his hair ruffled up, and sent whipped cream everywhere. Looking at Roxas and then himself, he quietly giggled because it _was_ funny, not that he would risk death by blonde midget if he said that. Roxas' blue eyes glared at the door, "How in the fucking hell did they get In?" Though Roxas had just been asked if he was going to eat lunch, his fury had completely erased the fact that it was 12:30 p.m. and that everyone was in the lunchroom the gym connected to.

Both boys ran over to the black double-sided doors, and grabbed each side and flung them open furiously. Everyone-including Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Larxene, Axel, Zexion, & company-got a full view of Axel and Zexion's work. Everyone but the two blondes had expected what came next- an bucket of ice cold water, pulled by the strings on the "impermeable" doors, being dumped on the boys and cleaning them off to reveal a sopping wet Demyx and Roxas. Their fury led them stomping past their lovers and into the kitchen to ask Aerith for something. Coming back out of the kitchen five minutes later and after everyone had gone back to their food, Axel and Zexion were unprepared for the two fluffy chocolate pies that their blondes threw in their surprised faces. Tifa and Larxene bust out laughing; while Roxas and Demyx sat down to eat their food across from their lovers.

With the evil eyes they were receiving from them, Roxas leaned over to start licking the whipped cream and chocolate off of Axel's lips. With a small moan at the pink tongue on his, he flipped Roxas over his shoulder and dragged him off to their room. Once they reached it, he dropped his blonde on the bed and leaned over him. Catching Roxas' mouth under his, Axel moaned loudly when Roxas' hand caught his nipple and pinched it with his small fingers. As they heatedly made out, Axel's hand slipped down into Roxas' pants, and wrapped his fingers around the blonde's dick, and slowly began to pump it with his large hand. Suddenly, Roxas rolled them over with Axel on his back, and opened up the Flurry's pants. Spreading the pre-cum from the tip of the larger-than-normal-size cock, Axel moaned as he watched Roxas' pink lips and tongue take control of his manhood. He grabbed the blonde's hands as Roxas went up and down, attempting to take the whole length in his mouth, and then licked it all the way up the side with his tongue, taking what he couldn't get with his mouth in his small hands. Suddenly, with a smirk on his face, Roxas stood up and ran into the bathroom to get a shower after his workout. From behind the safety of the door, he yelled, "Truce?"

Axel gulped, knowing he'd just been teased by his little blonde to hell and back, answered, "Yes. I promise not to prank you anymore." Smirking, Roxas opened the door with only a towel on.

"Then get in here, sexy." The redhead's spikes shook as he followed his lover into the bathroom.

A/N: Okay… So 1) There is a poll on my profile and I need everyone- I mean, everyone- who reads this to take it. It's about the story, and there is only one, so it should be no problem.

2) I still have gotten maybe 2 or 3 reviews at the most. So, this time I'm sticking to it. If I don't have 3 reviews soon, I won't update for another two weeks. (Today being 5/22/11). I'm completely serious.

3) I want to say thank you again to my lovely beta, **thecloakedschemer_6**, and to all my lovely readers who keep coming back for more AkuRoku lovin'.

4) I'm so sorry about the delay… Summer started and I've been working out and working a lot. So I'll try to keep updating a lot more frequently.

And (finally) 5) **Who says thumbs up for some AkuRoku smut…. Heheheh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review! Even If ****it's just telling me whether you liked it or not… I do take anonymous reviews.**

**Roxanne/ CloakedSchemer_6:**Ehm... This was a little awkward for me to beta... LOL. Don't get me wrong... Lemons are yummy... But geez... This was my first one to beta... Anyway...Get... next... chappie...

Here is my shoutout to all the people who read this story:

Review, bitch! :D Yew know you wanna!

**Me**: Yup, yup. So freaking awkward to write this… I'm not used to writing these kinds of things. So… be nice. If you can.


	11. These Are Scary Days

Chapter 10: These Are Scary Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Square Enix nor Kingdom Hearts.**

Shaking, Roxas woke up from scream-filled nightmares, unable to do anything but gasp repeatedly from needed deep breathes. What had that been? He had just gotten the feeling of being chases, and then a crackling ring of fire surrounded him. Then, he heard screaming, unidentifiable yet high pitched and desperate, calling for him. At that moment, he'd felt something cool and hard, like a knife, pierce his body. This was when he'd woken up, blonde spikes covered in sweat & his slim yet muscular body shaking from the haunting dream.

It'd been 1 week since the prank war, and today he'd be meeting again with DiZ to discuss his position in Castle Oblivion. A few days of the last week had been spent with Axel, Demyx, and Zexion training him on fighting with the keyblades. Axel and he had both sustained some serious injuries from the scrape of the key blades and the chakrams on their pale skin.

His tired blue eyes sought out the redhead lying next to him, snoring gently with his long, muscled arm around the blonde's waist. A small smile reached Roxas' face as he looked at his lover sleeping net to him. No matter what he was like awake, the guy was peaceful and relaxed in his sleep. Lying back down, he snuggled his blonde mop back into Axel's chest and tried to fall back asleep after realizing it was 2 am according to his phone.

First, he felt sunlight hit his closed eyelids and then Axel's lips on his own. Moaning softly, his aquamarine eyes found his smiling lover's. Axel, in one of his rare sweet moments, rubbed under his eyes and murmured, "Another one?" They had been going on for a few days now and Axel could recognize the telltale signs of a nightmare- haunted night- it worried him incessantly. He nodded and leaned into Axel's warm hand near his face.

Pulling Roxas closer into his arms, he captured the peach lips of his lover. Kissing him softly and with love, they both pulled away quietly, small smiles glimmering on both of their strained faces. The redhead murmured, "I love you." Smiling even larger, the blonde answered back, "I love you, too, Axel."

Yawning, he jumped at the obnoxious pounding on the door and growled. "Why, Demyx, why do you have to be so annoying?" Laughing loudly, Axel jumped up and began rustling through his clothes in the closet for something to wear. With the blanket over his head, Roxas could hear Demyx pick-locking the door of their room and come in. Growling again, before Demyx could jump on him, he grabbed the closest thing- a pair of tennis shoes- and threw them very hard at the older blonde, hitting him square in the face. Yelping, Demyx grabbed the shoes as they fell, and whimpered, "Is it possible to be that accurate at 8 am?" Axel smirked and shrugged on a shirt, "Told you he was scary in the morning." Evil blue eyes shone out from underneath the black comforter at Demyx, who stuck out his tongue and then grabbed Roxas out of bed by his small feet.

"Time to get up! You have to meet DiZ in twenty minutes!" Blue eyes widened with an "Oh, Shit!" accompaniment. Grabbing a pair of black jeans, dress shoes, and a blue button-up shirt, he threw his clothes on in a hurry. Axel watched, leaning against the door, "Wow, Roxas, you get dressed fast for a 9:15 am meeting, seeing as its 8:15 am." Blue eyes glared, "What did you say?" Roxas stood stock still for a minute while Demyx stuttered, "Well, I-I lied to y-you a little….the meeting isn't for an hour."

Glaring at both of them (Axel lied by omission), Roxas left them behind in the room and sat down next to Larxene in the cafeteria. Poking at his food, he glowered, when the antennae blonde asked, "Where's Axel?" He didn't bother to answer but threw an evil eye at the pair as they followed him into the eating area. Checking his phone, it was 8:35 a.m. He just slid his plate over to the redhead, knowing he wouldn't eat the food. From across the table, the older blonde mouthed, "Sorry" and Roxas just waved his hand. Leaning against his lover, Axel asked, "So I take it I'm forgiven?" whispering in his velvety voice. Roxas smiled and answered, "It's a peace offering." He was referring to the food, and Axel laughed quietly then kept eating.

Nudging him, Axel said, "It's 8:50, Rox. We've got to go." Standing up, the group walked to DiZ's office, Demyz and Zexion following. After knocking on the door, they all went in as DiZ nodded to Roxas. "So, what do you want to do?" The blonde shrugged, "What're my options?" DiZ sighed and leaned back, his red cloak fluttering somewhat, "Well, pretty much everything requires training. But you can work in the tech room, patrol, help Aerith, etc. There's a lot of options. Axel does tech at times, and patrol." Roxas hmmed, "Can I help Aerith and do what Axel does?" DiZ chuckled, "Should've expected that. Sure. Patrol will be the number one priority. I won't take it lightly if you're late unless you have a good reason." Under DiZ's chilly look, Roxas gulped, "I understand." A small smile appeared on the leader's face, "Alright. You guys can go. Make sure all of you train him, please. He needs to know what to do."

As they walked out, DiZ called Roxas, "And check your room soon, please. Xion needs to use it when it's ready." Roxas answered, "I will tomorrow!" As they walked to the tech room, Zexion gave Demyx a strange look. "Demy, where were you this morning?" Roxas glared again, his blue eyes sharpening, "Being a pain in my ass." Axel started laughing loudly due to the wording of the sentence. Even Zexion, who barely smiled, couldn't keep a laugh in at that. Demyx's face got really red. "I said I was sorry, Roxas!" The younger blonde shrugged, "You still woke me up at 8 am, when I didn't need to be." Zexion leaned up and captured Demy's lips in his own, until they heard a cough from Axel. "Get a room!" Demyx leaned around and stuck his tongue out at Axel.

**A/N: Hey everyone. So I got two reviews from GothEmoKid and one from ShikamaruNaraChunin. Thanks to those who did review- that qualified as 3 to me, so here's chapter 10. I'm about two chapters ahead in writing, but I'd like to see one more review or I won't upload the next one for two weeks. Also, my beta is currently having issues with her computer, so sorry for any mistakes. Make sure to check out her profile. And Don't forget to go to the poll for this story! It's on my profile. Thank you to ALL My readers- I really appreciate that you keep reading. **


	12. Night Scares

Chapter 11: Night Scares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does. I also do not own Final Fantasy *sniff* **

_**A/N: So, hey…you guys are getting two chapters in one day. Wanna know why? Because of IceyBlade95's AWESOME review (secret? I've never played the game! I will definitely consider your idea.), GothEmoKid's awesomer review (It made me smile!), and especially ShikamaruNaraChunin's (thank you so much!) and RoxasFan's (anon? Thanks for the review! Tell your friend thanks, also!) reviews. When I get reviews, they make me smile and it lets me know what you think. So, don't forget to go to the poll on my profile. And Thanks to all my readers! I appreciate it- though you may hate me after this chapter *cackle*!**_

2 Days Later

Glaring at Axel, Roxas rolled over knowingly. Axel sighed, "Roxy, I'm aware it's 2 am, but it's time for patrol." The blonde grumbled as he dragged himself out of the bed, "Why did I sign up for this again?" Throwing the warm black comforter off, he dragged on some blue jeans, white and blue tennis shoes, a long black-sleeved shirt, and his Organization XIII duster. Axel grinned, and ran his hand roughly through his red spikes, "Because I do!" Blue eyes narrowed then twinkled at the emerald green eyes of his lover. Grabbing their weapons, they headed out the door of their room when Roxas replied casually, "You're an insomniac pyromaniac."

The redhead grinned again as they headed to the cafeteria, "Rox, you love me anyway! Hurry up, though, we've got main tonight." The blonde nodded and quickly threw down 2 cups of coffee, and his eyes brightened a bit as the caffeine hit. Following behind Axel, they started near the front door and walked all proceeding hallways in search of suspicious characters or sounds.

This continued until 5 am, all whilst the couple were laughing and talking. Suddenly, Roxas stopped and Axel accidentally bumped him. Emerald eyes watched the blonde carefully, "What?" The blonde strode ahead, peering before he turned the corner near the cafeteria, in a slight jog. Axel followed, professional now. Roxas murmured quietly, "I heard a scrape and a voice ahead." They finally reached the corner before the front door, hearing a familiar maniacal laugh that shook Roxas to his core. Running, they already saw the door opening and the x-marked face man running out the door, his blue hair sweeping behind him. The door slamming shattered the sudden silence.

Roxas stood, stunned, his blue eyes filled to the brim with fear, "That was-!"

Axel gritted his teeth and let out the name in a growl, "Saix." The blonde was shaking somewhat, but he answered calmly, "We need to report." His lover nodded, and they both quickly strode up to DiZ's office, both now professional and cool. Knocking, they heard a "Come in" and entered. The man looked up, a grim look appearing on his face, having a bad feeling, "Yes?" Axel answered lowly and formally, "We sighted Saix. Seems he was playing a cat and mouse game with us- including Roxas. Somehow, he now knows Roxas is in Castle Oblivion and part of the patrol." DiZ sighed regretfully, "Thank you. We need to up patrol, maybe keep track of the schedule and where our castle inhabitants are spending their days. I will see you at 8 in the cafeteria. We're having a meeting."

Heading out, the two boys passed Roxas' old room, and he murmured, "I need to get that taken care of." Axel nodded, deep in thought. "I'll help." The blonde murmured, "Okay." They arrived in Axel's room and only took off their dusters. Axel gathered the blonde in his arms as they lay on the bed, and watched him nod off; having a feeling the nightmares would start again.

2 Hours Later

Axel and Roxas sat at the table with Yuffie, Sid, Larxene, Luxord, and many others. DiZ coughed and got everyone's attention. "How many were patrolling last night?" A third of the table raised their hands, including Axel and Roxas. "Sorry to inform you all, but patrol is being raised as of Monday." Some people groaned, and Demyx asked, interested, "Why?" DiZ looked at the funky blonde and answered lowly, "Saix was sighted this morning on the main floor around 5:30 am by Axel and Roxas." The older blonde looked over at Roxas, and then turned to back to pay attention when DiZ coughed his name. "Axel and Roxas, Demyx and Zexion, Larxene and Tifa are on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights. Luxord and Sid, Yuffie and Kairi, and Sora and Riku are on Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday. Any questions?"

Everyone nodded their consent, not daring to argue with DiZ with the chilly look on his face. Demyx sat next to the younger blonde as everyone got breakfast, "Are you okay?" He answered quietly, "Sure. Axel?" The redhead looked up tiredly, "Yup?" "Can we work on my room after breakfast?" Axel nodded, then shot a glare at Demyx when he started jumping like a puppy, begging to help too. "No, Dem. Go find Zexion." Demyx stuck his tongue out, "You're mean, Axel." A smirk appeared on his face, "So?" Zexion looked over at them arguing and sighed, "Dumbass." A scowl appeared on the redhead's face, "Oh, really, Mr. Illusionist?" The Nobody rolled his emotionless eyes, "Oh, wow, that's such an awesome comeback." Axel growled and turned back to his food.


	13. Memories Forgotten

Chapter 12: Memories Forgotten

_**A/N: Told you guys you would hate me! This chapter is about Roxas' room- I realized I hadn't done it yet! Make sure to go to the poll! Thanks to all my readers, and to my AMAZING beta, TheCloakedSchemer_6!**_

Roxas and Axel left the cafeteria and headed down the hallway to Roxas' old room. The room across from it was empty and unused. Roxas looked confused, "I thought you were across from me." Axel laughed softly, "I did. I couldn't forget…your screams… you know. I had DiZ move me to where I'm at now." The blonde hmmed, and then looked at Axel's concerned gaze. "Yeah?" The redhead scratched his spikes, slightly embarrassed, "Are you okay, Roxas?" The blonde nodded and tilted his head, "Um…Yeah. Why?" Axel mumbled as they walked into the old room, "Well… you know your nightmares and then seeing Saix… I didn't want you to freak out." Roxas laughed a bit, "Ax, I'm fine. I promise. Thanks, though…for asking." The redhead smiled as Roxas' eyes grew wide looking around the old room, "I didn't know I had all this stuff in here…"

Axel leaned against the door. "Yup. Where do you want to start?" The blonde hmmed again, looking all over. "I guess the walls. We'll start with the posters and stuff." He pulled out a big garbage bag and a box for things to keep. Roxas looked at the wall nearest to the bed, and saw a bunch of band posters up high. "Axel? Can you tear those down? You have all these posters in your room." The red head nodded and leaned up to tear them off and almost knocked him over. Continuing the rampage, Roxas pulled off a bunch of pictures that he had apparently drawn when he was younger, and threw them away, too.

After clearing out the walls, they opened the closet. Rifling through all the clothes, Roxas groaned as Axel laughed his skinny ass off. All the clothes would still fit the blonde, even if they were from his younger teens. Putting them all in the box with a pair of DC shoes that he remembered as his favorite, they cleared out all the clothes and sweaters. Looking all the way in the back, he saw a red dress and his eyes went wide. "Um…what the hell?" Axel raised his hands innocently, "I have no clue!" Putting it in the box to ask some others about it, all that was left was a big box in the back of the closet. Roxas pulled it out as they sat on the stripped down bed and opened it.

It was filled with pictures and photo albums, some looking worn, others looking newer than they should have. Most were similar to the one on Axel's wall, the group hanging out and laughing somewhere in or near the castle, past griefs forgotten. After organizing most of the pictures, Roxas found one large red photo album, trimmed with gold and family written in cursive on the side. He opened it to find a picture of all of them as babies with their parents. The blonde's eyes glimmered with unseen tears as he saw his mother and father. His mother was a tall, slim blonde with beautiful blue eyes, and his father was a few inches taller than her, with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. They were gathered around Roxas and Sora, while Axel was sitting next to them, his red spikes already forming. His mom had long, red hair and green eyes, and his father possessed brown hair and green eyes. They were the same height and skin color as Roxas' parents. A tear dropped that Axel knew would, and they kept flipping through the album.

More pictures of their childhood, in the park, at the castle, birthday parties, the burned-down house, and many other places. There was a picture of Xemnas and Saix included, for some reason, and the redhead felt Roxas tighten in anger. Next thing, he knew, Roxas was rifling through grabbing any pictures of the two evil-doers and ripping them into pieces. Setting them in the box, he motioned for Axel to set it on fire warily, not caring about whether they'd need the pictures later. He didn't want these two pieces of shit ruining what pictures and memories he'd had left of his family, or his previous life. Roxas sat and watched the box burn, with the only memories of his family left sitting next to him. "What would they say if they saw us now? Would they be proud?" Out loud, for Axel and for himself, in a vindictive tone, "I swear, the next time I see those two bastards, I will chop them into pieces. I'll kill them after ruining them like they did to us." His voice shook, and the redhead put an arm around him. Roxas was not a hateful person…but the way he was speaking, he knew the blonde meant it. "I don't care if I'll get in trouble for it, but I'm not letting them ruin anyone else's life." His voice was hoarse as he put the album softly into the keeping-things box, and started to lug it to Axel's room.

Putting it in the corner, and assuring that Xion's room would now be completely hers, they headed to the cafeteria, shocked that it had taken so long. Demyx and Zexion sat across from the couple, noticing Roxas' red eyes and pursed lips. Demyx asked nervously, "Um… Did you get your old room cleaned out?" He nodded, and answered softly, "I found some pictures in the family album of them." Demyx's lips parted in a silent question, but his brain caught him before asking and he realized who _them _was, "Oh. What did you do?" Roxas nodded to Axel's hands, and Zexion snickered in realization.

That night, Roxas had another nightmare. Axel stayed up, watching him, wondering if Roxas knew that he stayed up watching him each night so that he wouldn't get hurt again, like back then. He would never let his blonde get hurt again, no matter who it was by.

**a/N: So, a bit of a dark tinge to these last two chapters. I promise it will get funny again. I kinda wanted to cover the past, because I'd been neglecting that. Let me know what you think! Don't forget to take the poll!**


	14. Roxas, Sora, and One Smashed Computer?

Chapter 13: Roxas, Sora, and One Smashed Computer?

Disclaimer: No ownership of anything mentioned in this chapter belongs to me with the exception of the plot ;(.

**A/N: I had a review from one of my loyal readers, GothEmoKid (Thank you!) asking about the state of my beta's computer. She's actually dealing with some stuff right now- moving, drama, etc.- so she won't be able to beta the next few chapters. So, if you see something wrong, let me know and I'll try to fix it. The story won't be put on hiatus, but if you're reading her stories, then you'll know hers are (TheCloakedSchemer_6). If the poll is not working, I apologize. Just PM me, and I will try to get it fixed . Enjoy!**

Roxas sat up in the dark, dazedly. What had he just heard? It'd woken him up all of a sudden, sending him flying out of the bed and staring into the darkness of Axel's room. Beside him, the redhead snored with an arm clutching the blonde's waist tightly. Feeling the need to use their bathroom, he drug Axel's arm off of him and walked into the bathroom, rubbing his eyes tiredly. While using the bathroom, he heard a creak- the sound that possibly had woken him up- by their door. Washing his hands quietly, he looked at the room entrance and saw that the door was tightly closed. _There is no way there's nothing out there_, he thought. Axel's bed didn't creak at all, even when they moved or adjusted themselves. Opening the door slightly, he saw two people walking past, noticing it was Demyx and Zexion, and he hissed at them, getting their attention. "Roxas?" Demyx asked in a quiet voice, "Why are you up? You should be taking advantage of the nights you don't have to patrol to sleep." Roxas scratched at his blonde spikes, "I heard a creaking. And you know the beds don't creak. It woke me up, and there's no way it was the castle." Zexion's voice floated through the darkness, "Well, we haven't seen anyone. Especially not near your door, anytime recently." The younger blonde shrugged, "Alright, then. Night, guys. See you later." Closing the heavy, creaking door behind him, he looked at the closed closet uncomfortably, and then sat back down on the bed, lying next to Axel. Emerald eyes caught Roxas' blue ones in a worried glance, and Axel's velvet voice came out sleepily, "Is everything okay?" The blonde nodded, stroking the redhead's back, "Yeah. Just thought I heard something." "Mmkay," the redhead murmured and pulled the blonde into his arms again, covering them with the blanket, "Try to sleep again, Rox." Roxas snuggled his head back into Axel's slim, pale, muscled chest, loving the warmth of it. The redhead's peach lips kissed the blonde's forehead, while they both drifted back into the sleep.

Shoveling down scrambled eggs into his mouth, Axel sighed satisfied, and then met Roxas' wide, blue eyes. "Um…when did you start eating that fast?" Axel shrugged with a grin, "Probably when I get waken up in the middle of the night?" Roxas glared at him, mumbling, "It's not my fault. Blame the stupid creaking noise." Emerald eyes narrowed, "What creaking noise?" Roxas shrugged, picking at his bacon, "I thought I heard the door open or something. When I looked, all it was was Demyx and Zexion on patrol. They said they hadn't seen anything." Axel glared over at the two, "Did you?" Demyx stuttered, "N-n-No. We didn't see anyone or hear anything." "Nothing at all?" Axel's eyes narrowed into slit. Zexion answered, "No. Will you stop threatening Demyx?" Axel scoffed, "Okay then. I wonder what it was. Did you check the closets?" Roxas looked up, wide-eyed, again, "No. I thought… you know." Axel nodded, and hmmed, "Well… someone could hide there, but if you didn't see them, then I suppose they didn't get in the room." Roxas growled, "Wonderful. Just freaking wonderful. Now I'll be up all night, wondering if there's a freaking boogie man hiding there waiting for me to sleep." Axel snickered quietly, and then quieted after being bashed in the back of the head by his lover. "Hey! That hurt!" The blonde looked up at him skeptically, and he grinned, "Okay, it didn't, really." The blonde's face spread with a grin as he stuck his small pink tongue out at his lover, "Of course not! And if it did, you love me too much for you to be mad." Axel growled, "Too true. But I know what I could do with that tongue." Roxas smirked, and murmured quietly, "What's that?" The smirk covering Axel's face was expected, "Well, see, we gays have this thing called a-!"

A small cough interrupted the sexual comment-to-be, and Roxas looked up, wide-eyed and rosy-cheeked, at Sora, whose cheeks were also red. "Hey, bro… Um, it's my day to, uh, train you." Sora just couldn't stop blushing at what he knew Axel would've said. "Oh, u-uh, okay, Sor. Just give me a second to say bye to Axel." The blonde stuttered out, embarrassed. Axel snickered the whole time, having accepted his already sexual nature years back. "So you have to go, Roxy?" The blonde frowned, "Yeah, sorry, Ax. I love you." The redhead had a cute pout on his face as he gave the blonde a small kiss, catching those desirable peach lips in his own. Roxas bit back a moan, blushing, because he knew Axel had heard it. "I love you, too, Rox. Don't kill the computers. I'll be helping Dem and Zexy today with some stuff around the castle." Roxas glared at the redhead, and then followed Sora out of the cafeteria, flipping off Axel, due to his computer comment, on the way out.

Following Sora up a few flight of stairs, and then down a few hallways, they entered the tech room. "Holy shit." Roxas groaned, "Sora, you know I'm bad with technology." Sora laughed, "You signed up for it. Sit in that seat." Roxas sat, and watched his brunette twin start setting things up, then asked, "Where's Riku?" Sora was mumbling, and answered quickly, "Think he's helping the group you were sitting with today. Some construction around the castle from the last war." The brunette sat back and sighed, "Alright. These side computers, on the right and left, are for Twilight Town. We patrol this, too, because, in a sense, it's a program. Center computers are the Castle, and all areas of it- we patrol here also." He continued to explain all the buttons to Roxas, so he would be able to run it if he took over for anyone. Roxas paid rapt attention, not wanting to screw up, well, a second time. "And Roxas? Don't ever touch this." The blue eyes zoomed in on the pair of buttons-red and green. "They are the power to the patrol computers. We _never_ turn them off- EVER." The blonde held up his small hands in peace offering, "I got it, Sor." The brunette smiled quietly, "Okay. Good. Just making sure… I know DiZ would kill you if you messed up, since this is so expensive. And here's the notification button… It lets you know when someone has crossed the barrier to Hollow Bastion or when someone's shown up in the castle that we don't have in the system, yet."

Roxas sighed and leaned back, rubbing his eyes. "Alright." Sora smiled, "Your first time is tonight, isn't it?" The blonde groaned, "Yup. I hate technology right now. And everyone wonders why I don't have a FaceBook." Sora laughed again, his matching blue eyes twinkling. They heard someone knock, and both of them zipped around in the chairs. Zexion, Demyx, Riku, and Axel stood at the door. "You all up for lunch? We need to eat quick, though, we've got to get back as soon as we're done." Riku asked, watching Sora intently. "Yup." The two twins jumped up and followed their friends to the cafeteria, and to spend the rest of the day working, and hoping Roxas wouldn't smash the computers in frustration.

A/N: So I hope you all liked! I fixed the poll on my profile, so keep trying! If it doesn't work this time, I'll just use PMs. Thanks for reading! And another thank you to FatefullDestiny for reading and reviewing! Reviews are the lemons to my lemonade


	15. Let's Fight! Got It Memorized?

Chapter 14: Let's Fight (Got It Memorized?)

**A/N: So, once again, I wanted to thank those who reviewed (it has its rewards ). GothEmoKid and FatefullDestiny, of course, you both are a bunch of sweethearts and I appreciate it 3. To the anon who reviewed, thank you- for the criticism (it shows me what you would like to see in the story) and for the compliments. I use Sora as his brother, even though they are the same, as more of a …how do I say this…. Conscience for Roxas, like when he runs off in the first or second chapter. And, you are so right, I can't believe I haven't used Axel's phrase ;(. I'm so horrible! I will remember that from now on! So, now, on to the chapter…Enjoy, Read, and Review if you like! :D**

Roxas sat in the computer room, his blue eyes becoming duller as the night went on. Looking over at Axel, he saw a big thermos of coffee, and murmured, "Axelllll…"

"Yes, Roxy?" the older boy asked, looking intently at the screens near him.

"Can I have some coffee? Please?" The blonde's blue eyes begged him, not unlike a puppy.

"No. Get your own." Axel stuck his tongue out.

Roxas growled, "But I'm too tired…"

Axel smirked, "Get over it. You're a big boy, now."

The blonde smiled, and then caught sight of the fridge beneath the desk. Opening the door, he saw a Mountain Dew. "This'll do."

"Actually," Axel frowned, "Damn. Looks like you're getting some. I'm out. I'll be right back with your thermos too, okay?"

The blonde nodded, sipping on the green, sugary drink, "Kay. I'll be watching here. Go ahead."

After a few minutes, he heard Axel come in again and sit down, setting the thermos down.

Sighing satisfied, he mmed, "This is so much better than Mountain Dew for some reason."

Axel laughed, his peach lips looking so desirable at the moment, "Maybe because it's straight caffeine, instead of going around the sugar."

Roxas laughed, then stood up, stretching. Out the side of his right eye, he thought he saw someone-other than the patrols, of course- cross the screen on his side. "Axel, did you see that?"

The redhead shook his head, eyeing the screens on both sides, "I don't see anyone or anything else on here. Or on your side…"

Roxas looked again, worried, and then sidled up to Axel. "You know, we're in here alone… no one else is looking in…"

The redhead licked his lips, "Mmm… I think I like your idea. But it's sooo public…"

The blonde leaned down and caught the redhead's lips on his own, shutting him up, making small sounds as the blonde's small fingers caressed Axel's manhood through his jeans. Axel's arms reached around and pulled the boy closer, one hand going through the blonde spikes and the other going under his shirt to play with his nipples- _he just loved it when Roxas moaned his name._ Small moans came from the blonde through their kiss as Axel tweaked his nipples and caressed the pale skin underneath the long-sleeved blue shirt. Slowly, the hand lowered down to Roxas' jeans and under them, as their kiss and their sounds in the silence of the sleeping castle elongated. "A-Axel…" Roxas moaned, his knees nearly buckling at the feeling. The blonde's fingers scrabbled at Axel's zipper, trying to get Axel's mouth to form the same sounds.

Suddenly, a slight coughing sound came from the nearly closed door, and the surprised boys looked up, the blonde's face covered in a blush at who it was. Zexion and Demyx stood at the door, the older blonde's hair being mussed up and he also looked uncomfortable- Roxas thought, _what had they been doing?_

Zexion's face looked serious, as he looked at Axel patronizingly, "Axel. We've had a sighting."

Axel jumped up, snarling, "What? Who?"

Zexion nodded, as they headed out to the floors, "Saix. I wouldn't be surprised if Xemnas was also here. They may have brought some cronies, also. We need to call the patrols. Did any of you close the computer room door?"

Roxas' face went blank, then he began to run back to the computers, "Axel, go ahead. I'll be right back."

The redhead looked worried, one foot back and the other in front, when Zexion looked at him, "It wasn't down here. It was upstairs."

Axel sighed, "Okay. I know Roxas can defend himself. Let's go…"

His mind stayed on Roxas, worrying and wondering, when there was a clank of a weapon scratching the floor.

All three stopped as Saix stood in front of them, stroking his claymore. "Ah, three of you. I thought DiZ knew how strong each of you are…unless he doubts you. Xemnas always knew what you could do…why do you run away from him? All of you will be brought back, sooner or later." The soft whisper reached into Axel's mind, and Axel glared up at him, his anger pulsing like his heartbeat.

Drawing up his chakrams, he snarled at Saix. "What or who is your target?"

Saix laughed quietly, "Why don't you ask Xemnas? He may have already caught him…The target is the same as it's always been…Ah, what's your name again?"

Terror flared through the redhead's eyes, "Zexion, Demyx…can you guys take him? I need to go check on Roxas…"

The couple nodded, and Axel ran as fast as he could, his red spikes shaking in anger, the air around him turning hot as fire. Stopping at the computer room, the blonde was up against the wall, held by Xemnas' red sword. "Let…me…go…you bastard!" Roxas wheezed out, kicking his leg out at Xemnas, the silver-haired man staring at him creepily. _Who was this? It wasn't Saix…he didn't know this man. I can't reach my key blades….dammit…what can I do?_

Blue eyes looked around, frightened, and caught Axel's emerald eyes.

Xemnas murmured, "I wouldn't, number 8."

The redhead glared at the older man and gritted his teeth, "It's Axel, not Number 8. Got it memorized?"

Scuffles were heard from down the hall as the patrols gathered to fight Xemnas and Saix. Zexion and Demyx were being pushed back and Axel, in his anger, let a flare of fire go off in Saix's scarred face. Anger flashed on Xemnas' lackey's face, and he swung his claymore quickly, hitting part of the wall. Xemnas smirked, "What are you going to do, Axel? Are you going to rescue Roxas?"

Axel stalked up to the man, staying just a few feet away. His emerald eyes burnt into the gray ones, and Roxas wheezed again, "Ax..el… my…keyblades."

Xemnas chuckled as Axel picked them up, "Oh no, dearheart, that won't be happening. I intend to take Roxas with me- and you can stay here." He struck Axel, unsuspecting without his chakrams, in the side, burning a bit of his cloak. Fire flamed from the boy's hands and onto Xemnas' arms. He shook his arm, letting his grip on Roxas slip, and the boy hit the ground with a thump…

**A/N: Don't kill me! Next chapter will be ready soon read and review! Love, Raven M. **


	16. Let's Fight! No Fucking Way

Chapter 15: Let's Fight! (No fucking way…)

**A/N: Sorry about the delay everyone! So how many of you hate me right now for that ending? I didn't have any good ideas at the time, so I thought "Hey, let's start the fighting and spice up the story!" Poor Roxas and Axel, I'm so mean to them. Anyways… my reviews: FatefullDestiny: ahhh, I 'm sorry 3 , AnonymouslyAnonymous-Thank you again No problem and nobody really judges on ., ChrnoAP-My beta's new name I love you, girly, and GothEmoKid: Of course! Haha, Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Castle Oblivion. **

Axel's hands flared up more, fire surrounding Xemnas, Axel, and the unconscious-looking Roxas. Saix and the others stood outside the door, the lackey holding his just-burned face in pain, howling as he fell to the floor. Xemnas swung his ethereal red swords around, trying to ignore the burning, smothering it's feeling mentally with nothingness. The red spikes stood in the high flames surrounding them, Axel's teeth gritted and green eyes slitted. "You will NEVER do this to us again, Xemnas!" With that, he threw a large fire-covered chakram at Xemnas, slicing the older man's arm open. Blood came trickling out, and the man growled, exhaling a curse. "You wish, redhead…" with the words out, the red sword sliced into Axel's leg and left an open hole pouring blood. Anger got the best of Axel, and he let the fire surround Xemnas in his anger, letting the man suffer on the floor in the only-on-his-body flames.

Hearing a groan from the blonde on the floor, he ran over to Roxas. "Are you okay? Roxas?" He wasn't paying attention to anything else, his emerald eyes wide in worry for his lover. Roxas groaned again, when Demyx yelled, "Axel! Watch out!" Axel turned around to see the silver-haired man towering over him, and he threw a chakram covered in fire at the man, right into his face. The metal clanked against the man's head and knocked him out, the silver hair flying back into the floor of the room, the fight finally ending and the computers in one piece.

Turning around holding the blonde in his arms, he saw Demyx standing over Saix with his sitar. "Hit him much?" The redhead grinned, and Demyx nodded, shaking a little. "That felt good." Zexion snickered, and then straightened up, "Whose reporting to DiZ then?"

"Noone…" his deep voice went throughout the hall. "I heard the commotion. Are they both dead?" The man stood in his red outfit watching his night patrollers. Saix made a small movement with his leg, and Demyx hit him in the back of the head again with a clang. "I think Saix is just unconscious." Axel knelt down and felt Xemnas' pulse and nodded, saying in a quiet voice, "He's dead." Roxas coughed and sat up, mumbling weakly, "Where's Xemnas?" Axel sat him down on the ground, "Look next to you." The blonde jumped, seeing the man, and then noticed he wasn't moving. "Is he dead?" Blue eyes widened questioningly. Axel nodded, "But Saix is only knocked out." DiZ coughed, and told Demyx, "Take him to my office. Tie him to the chair and find the handcuffs." The blonde coughed, and they all grinned slightly, realizing the nightmare was finally over.

**A/n: So, it's short. Sorry all. But I wanted you to see the end of the fight at least! Next chapter will be longer , I promise! Enjoy and I'm working on the next one! Raven M!**


	17. Free At LastOr Not?

Chapter 16: Free at Last… or Not?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in my stories with the exception of the plot!

A/N: OMG, I'm so sorry. I have been gone at M-fuge Camp for a week and then before that, I had places to apply at during the day. I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately! So, for you all, this chapter is extra-long! Just a warning, school starts less than a month, so updates will be slower. My beta, Chrno-AP, still isn't back on yet, and dealing with some issues. So, just support her, she is awesome

Roxas and Axel sat on the outside terrace of Castle Oblivion, just watching the sun. It was almost 6:30 p.m. The blonde's hair swayed in the wind, and his aquamarine eyes drooped with the peacefulness that filled the silent air- not awkward, but a comfortable silence. Axel hmmed to himself, and watched the blonde, then opened his mouth, "Hey, Roxas?"

The blonde opened his deep-blue eyes and caught the emerald ones looking at him, "Yes?"

Axel opened his mouth again, and then closed it, looking worried. "What is it?" The blondes' eyebrows were cocked up on one side, looking cautious.

"Do you blame me?" The blonde leaned off of his arms, and leaned back, "For what?"

Axel closed his eyes, pained, "For killing our parents."

Roxas' eyes became angry, but not at Axel, "No! Not at all! Axel, I am not blaming you for that! You were a child! You killed Xemnas- the person who made you do it; the person I blame for this! I could never blame you- I love you, and that's final."

Green eyes caught the blue ones, deep pain hidden in them. The redhead's velvet voice murmured softly, "Okay. I love you, too, Roxas." Roxas reached over to Axel and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, murmuring, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so mad. I love you, and I know you're blaming yourself. I hate thi- this pain you put yourself through. You are so amazing." Axel's smile started to come back, as he wrapped an arm around the blonde, "It's okay. I needed that. Thank you, Roxas."

-Later That Week-

The blonde kissed Axel softly, in a goodbye, while Demyx did the same to the shorter, solemn man next to him. Zexion grabbed the mulleted-man and murmured in his ear, "I can't wait to see you tonight." The blonde grinned, "Same here, Zexy." After the redhead squeezed Roxas into his chest one more time, the boys headed off to town with Aerith, to get supplies for the kitchen and for themselves. It was 9 am, and Axel and Zexion headed off to the tech center, while they did day watch on the computers.

**Axel POV**

Zexion sat next to Axel watching the screens quietly, a book in his hand, the only sound filling the room was the flip of a page. Axel murmured and scratched his red spikes, and laid his head down on his arms. "Zexion." The older man looked over, and quietly set the book down. Having known Axel since childhood, he knew all Axel's moods- and he knew right now that the man was in a funk. "Yes?"

The redheaded man mumbled, "I can't do this anymore." Zexion's black-blue hair fluttered as he leaned back, "Do what?" Green eyes closed in pain, "I can't handle this pain. I know Roxas isn't mad at me, and he doesn't blame me at all for what I did to our parents. He actually supports me, even when I killed Xemnas." Zexion murmured, "Axel, that's because he loves you. You saved him- and us- from the torture we went through as kids."

Axel just looked up at him, "I just can't handle it. I don't deserve him even though I love him more than anything in this life. I don't deserve any of this. Roxas found out and DiZ didn't do anything to me. Everyone's accepted me back even though I made mistakes."

Zexion sighed, his eyes gazing at the screen then back at his red-headed friend, "We've all forgiven you. None of us ever blamed you for that- ever. Not even Larxene."

The redhead nodded, and quietly answered, "Okay."

They sat at the control area for a few more hours, and then Axel stood, "Hey, I'm gonna go grab some lunch and go to my room real quick. You want anything?"

Zexion shook his head, keeping his eyes on his large book.

Axel walked out silently, his red spikes shaking. _I hate this. I hate this feeling. I hate what I've done to Roxas. I love him, but I don't deserve him at all. I don't even deserve to be alive for what I did. _His black boots hit the floor as he headed towards Roxas' and his room.

**Roxas POV**

Aerith was down at the town market, while Demyx and he sat and had some sea salt ice cream and held their and Aerith's bags near them in the ice cream shop. After finishing up his salty treat, his blue eyes looked outside the window. _I wonder what Axel's doing. I miss him so much._ Looking over at Demyx, Roxas coughed, "Hey Dem?" Demyx grinned as he enjoyed his ice cream, "Yup?" The younger blonde was still looking at the sky. "I'm worried about Axel; he's been really depressed lately, and I'm not sure what to do. He thinks I don't see it, but I see him look in the mirror a little longer, and I can see the pain in his eyes. From back then." A small frown formed on the older blonde's face, "That's not good… have you tried talking to him about it?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah. And I've told him that I didn't blame him for anything and that he's amazing."

Demyx nodded, "Not much else you can do. Show him you care and make sure he knows he's not blamed. The rest is up to him, really. I'm just hoping he can get out it… Usually he does stupid stuff if he's this emotional."

Blue eyes found the other blonde's eyes, "Like what?"

Demyx looked up, worried, "One time he disappeared for a month because of it."

Panic filled the younger blonde's eyes, and then Demyx continued hurriedly, "But he's paired with Zexion today, and usually Zexy can talk him out of it, considering Zexy's freaking heartless. Haha."

Roxas relaxed, and stood, "There's Aerith. Let's go. I wanna check on Axel."

Demyx followed the blonde over to Aerith and got in the black van with all their shopping bags. "Let's go."

**Axel's POV**

He stared in the mirror, green eyes looking angry and confused. Looking down at his watch, he knew Roxas wouldn't be back for another half an hour. _I've got time._ He walked out of the bathroom with his toothbrush and hairbrush, then grabbed some clothes, his wallet, the picture of him and Roxas from the nightstand from Twilight Town High School, and threw it all in his backpack. Leaving his Organization XIII coat in the closet, he quietly shut the door to the room and walked to the front door. Zexion would have finally gotten lunch by now, and he didn't see the van anywhere. He walked out, and looking around, went and hid behind some bushes on the hill, knowing no-one could see him. He wanted to make sure no-one caught sight of him as he headed out, and luckily enough, he'd already sat down, as he saw the van coming around. He saw Roxas jump out, talking to Aerith quickly, who nodded, and Roxas ran into the castle, probably to look for him. His heart ached for the boy, and he knew this would hurt him. But he needed time, he needed a way to get over this. After seeing everyone go in from carrying the stuff in, knowing Roxas wouldn't have gotten to the room yet, he grabbed his keys from his pocket, plugged his cellphone in the car phone charger, and pulled away from the castle. Turning the radio on, he found some music to blare everything else out. _Here I go._


	18. Lost, But Not Found

Chapter 17: Lost, but Not Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, Square Enix does. I only own the plot!**

_**A/N: So, hey guys. I didn't get a lot of reviews like I usually do after a chapter- I've gotten spoiled. Anyways, I want to thank GothEmoKid for reviewing- I love you, girly. For those of you following TheCloakedSchemer_6/ChrnoAP as she's now called, just keep supporting her. She's an awesome beta and I'm sure she'll be back soon! Anyways, I'm sure some of you are ready to kill me…but it wasn't planned. I write these chapters as I go, LOL. But he will come back, no worries… Now, onto the story! Enjoy!**_

**Roxas POV**

Roxas stared out the window in Axel's room, his blue eyes looking lost and rimmed by red from the tears he'd cried at first. _That damn bastard…_ Someone knocked on the heavy door, and he yelled, "Go away!" Demyx stood outside the door, and heard the boy quietly sniffle, then murmured, "He will come back, you know… he wouldn't leave you here and not come back."

Roxas, stuck in his grief and anger, "Then I guess you guys know him better than I do! That's what he said when he was first leaving for here. He said he'd come back after two years, and didn't bother to offer to come visit. So fuck him! If this is what he wants, he can have it!" He quietly slid down the cold, stone wall, and hit the floor, bent over his bent-up knees, and whispered through his tears, "I wasn't good enough…Was I, Demyx? I wasn't good enough for him…"

Demyx slowly opened the door, commiserating for the younger blonde. He knew how he felt. He walked over to Roxas, his faux-hawk a mess and hanging down, and bent down next to him, "Rox, you know that's not true. He loves you more than you could know. He just can't handle himself right now. Have you tried calling his cellphone?" The tear-ridden aquamarine eyes looked up into the older boy's worried eyes, "Yes… He won't answer. I know it's charged, because it's ringing. He's just… not answering. I don't think he's hurt, because he's always been able to handle himself. I know… he's hurting, but he could talk to me! He could tell me anything! I didn't care, I would do anything in the world for him!"

Demyx rubbed Roxas' back as he fell anew into more sobs. "That's why he's trying to get away, to get better, I think. So he feels like he could deserve you…He doesn't want you to be dragged down by his depression or worrying about him." Roxas whispered again, "He didn't have to… He deserved me more than I did him…He doesn't drag me down and I'm only worrying about him more."

Demyx pulled Roxas up, and dragged him to the bathroom, "Go. Get cleaned up. You have to do some stuff today, and you need to eat. C'mon, Axel wouldn't want you to be like this." As the younger blonde walked in stripped, and turned the shower on, he murmured just high enough for Demyx to hear, "Well, we won't know that for sure, since he's not here." Demyx sighed, and as Roxas began to clean up after two days of Axel being gone, slumped onto their bed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He saw a corner of white and reached to grab a piece of paper from under the nightstand. It was a note for Roxas…._Oh, damn it, _he thought worriedly.

**Axel POV**

The redhead drove into the depths of Hollow Bastion, knowing the bad areas and not really caring. He'd heard his phone ring a few times, but didn't look, knowing it would be Roxas asking where he was… his heart ached, a huge hole left from leaving his lover alone. A tear slipped out from the emerald eye, running over his tattoo and down his cheek, as the music still blared, even as he stopped his car and put it in park. Looking around, he saw the area where they all used to live with their parents. He leaned his head against the wheel, and tried to calm down. He knew he'd hurt himself if he didn't. _Why did I listen to Xemnas? Sure, I was a kid, but I had fire on my side. I could've stopped Xemnas…_ He shook his head, silently sobbing. _Stop fooling yourself, Axel. If you'd tried, you would've hurt too many people. You had no control at the time over your power. _He closed his eyes, and started the car back up again. _It's no use thinking about what you could have done, Axel. It's the past. _As he drove, he caught sight of a bar near the actual town area. _Maybe just one drink..._

**Roxas POV**

Sitting at the table, he saw Sora and Riku glance down at him. He looked like shit, so what? This was going to become the norm- it didn't matter. Axel wasn't here anymore to stop the nightmares, so it was continuous each night, to no avail. He didn't try to sleep a lot, just drank coffee, and read. Soon, he was going to need glasses, because of how dark it was. Getting up like everyone else, he told Demyx he'd be right back and that he'd meet him in the gym in a few minutes, using the excuse of going to his room. _Axel's room…_ The older blonde's eyes followed him as he left the cafeteria, looking worried, considering the note he'd left in the room for Roxas to finally read.

Walking in the room, he sat on the bed, slumping over at the waist. As he moved, he heard a crinkling, like paper. Standing up, looking confused, he saw a piece of paper covered in writing laying on the bed. _A note…? _He sat in the same position and read:

_Roxas,_

_ By the time you'll have read this, I'll have left from the castle. I'm sorry. I needed-_

_To get away. From everyone- not you, but the memories. I need to get rid of this before I can come back_

_To you. I don't want you to have to worry every time I look sad, whether I'm going to do something stupid or not (which we both know I'm pretty infamous for). But, please, don't think I'm leaving because I don't want you or anything like that. I love you more than anything in this world, even though I'm not there to stop the nightmares right now. I'll make it up to you when I get back, which will be… soon. I'm not sure yet how long it'll be, but it won't be longer than a month, I swear. I'm so sorry for not telling you and just leaving. _

_Love, Axel. _

Shoving the paper in the drawer, he felt some closure, but not much. At least he gave him some warning, then… Looking at the nightstand again, his heart sunk. Axel had taken their picture from Twilight Town High…_God, I miss him…_

Standing up, he looked out the window where Zexion and Demyx were practicing, and decided to take a walk. Going out the front door, he walked down the hill near the ocean and sat near the gravel area. He watched the water quietly, wishing Axel were there with him. _What if he's not safe? What if he's done something stupid?_ More thoughts came to him as he worried, and was glad that Xemnas was dead, as bad as it sounded. Saix was stuck in the dungeons, where he couldn't get out unless DiZ opened the door for him. Ugly bastard deserved it. Behind him, some gravel crunched, and he ignored it, deep in his thoughts and just put it off to someone leaving the drive in their car. A minute later, he felt something blunt hit him in the back of the head really hard, and fell onto his side looking up. He could barely see who it was with the black surrounding his vision, and yelled, "What the fuck?" promptly before he passed out, hearing some voices in the background.

**A/N: Tada! So, that's my longest chapter ever! What did you all think? Please don't kill me for what I've done, I'm working on it, I swear! Sorry if there's no ocean or anything near the castle, It was convenient for the story. Lots of love to you guys for continuing reading even when I jerk you around! Next chapter soon!**


	19. Deep Down Inside

Chapter 18: Deep Down Inside

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or the characters, just the plot.

A/N: So, this is a call-out to iceyblade95, who left me a super long review-and one that made me blush and laugh for sure. Thank you so much for the praise you gave me! It's definitely taken a lot of work, but I hope you guys enjoy the story. I'm truly not sure how long this story will go- I'm just going with the flow! Here's the next chapter…

"…el? Axel, are you awake? I told you you drank too much last night." The blonde's long hair tickled his face, and her chirpy voice gave him a migraine as he tried to wake up. Opening his eyes finally, the redhead groaned loudly at the headache already instilled there. Where the hell am I? Looking around him, the emerald eyes sought out a clue of his residence. He was lying on a bed, which was obvious. A very pretty half-dressed woman he didn't recognize lay next to him, her bright blue eyes looking worried. "Axel? I know you're awake." He groaned again, then looked at her, "Um… not to be rude, but what the hell did I do last night? And what's your name?" Please tell me I didn't; Please, please, please tell me she's just in here because she owns the bar…

The blonde stood up and pulled her tight blue tube top up, and smoothed out her black dress pants, as she raised her blonde brow. "Hon, I'm just the bartender. Name's Sophie. I own the apartment above the club, though."

Axel puffed out a breath of air in relief, and asked confused, "How did I get up here, then?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, before she walked to the doorway, "I dragged you up the stairs. I figured you were too drunk to get back to this 'Roxas' safely."

He nodded, and stretched as he heard his back pop, "Well, um… thank you. For giving me a bed to sleep in, even though I was drunk."

She nodded, and a small smile took place on her face. "No problem. Best get your ass out of my bed and get to that Roxas boy you were talking about, then."

He blushed, standing up and stretching some more, "Um…. What all did I say?" She headed down the stairs, dismissively, "Just talked some nonsense about how you missed him, and that you didn't deserve him." The redhead coughed and headed to Sophie's bathroom to clean up. That could've been bad. I

know I shouldn't drink to get rid of the depression… but it's so hard not to. I miss Roxas so much right now. I wonder how he's doing. After cleaning his face, finger-brushing his teeth, and making an attempt at brushing his hair, he stood up, grabbed his wallet, and headed out to his car through the steps, giving a smile to Sophie on the way out for what she'd done for him. Who knows what I could have done if she hadn't helped…

Picking up his phone from the charger in his car, he saw he had 6 missed calls. It's expected, since they're looking for me. As he scrolled through, 3 from Roxas (expected), 2 from Demyx (unexpected- one time he'd left Axel a voicemail), and one from a private number. Huh? That's odd….I never get calls from private numbers. He didn't think much of it, and called his voicemail for Demyx's message from the day before. "Axel, I hope you're there. Roxas hasn't left the room for two days. I literally had to shove him in the bathroom. He's really depressed. I know you're hurting, but you need to come back. He's not… he's not okay. You need to be here. You both need to work on your problems. I think he finally found

your note, but I'm not sure. Call me. Bye." He pressed 7 and deleted it (that's how mine works, lol). Another one started and he didn't realize he'd had another one. The sound of someone screaming, then a hissing voice said something to the person so low he couldn't understand it filled his ears. All

of a sudden, the voicemail ended with the hissing of "poor, poor little Roxas." into the speaker of the phone.

Axel's face went cold, and he frantically dialed DiZ's number, waiting as it rung twice. DIZ's deep voice answered, "Yes, Axel?" The boy was worried, and frankly, scared for Roxas, "Is Roxas there?"

The man answered huffily, "Noone told me whether he's gone missing or not. "Why?" Axel frantically shook his leg, "What about Saix?" "Locked in his dungeon, of course."

"Can you please just go check?" Axel begged, "I'll explain when I get there." DiZ sighed, "Sure. I'm heading down now. I'll text you- I'm expecting to seeyou soon." He hung up, and Axel started the car quickly, drifting out of the parking lot to Castle Oblivion. (A/N: Please don't kill me!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Roxas POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blonde boy groaned in pain, as he woke up. He tried stretching, but he couldn't move. What the hell? Looking up at his hands, they were handcuffed to the headboard of the bed. Oh, shit. His face went pale as he looked down and saw that he was naked- and covered in bruises. What happened to me? ... I don't even remember.

Suddenly, a low voice greeted him, "Oh, you're finally awake. I thought I would have to hurt you more than you are going to be to wake you up." Roxas looked up and his blue eyes became wide with fear. The blue-haired man smirked, "What, little Roxas?" The blonde couldn't even grit his teeth with

how afraid he was.

He stuttered out, "You were locked i-in the cell!"

Saix leaned against a wall, smiling predatorily, "Oh, my dear, you and your little organization have much to learn. You think Xemnas didn't teach me anything? How cute, though, your memory is suddenly back… Did DiZ take it away after our first little session from a few years ago?" Roxas shook in

fear, trying to cross his legs, trying anything to keep the man away. His keyblades were across the room, out of the reach.

"What do you think? I didn't even know I was number thirteen when I came here. Why-why would you want damaged goods? I'm no good, I swear. Just ask Axel."

Saix laughed¬… "Oh, I'm sure he doesn't know. Now what should I do with you?"

A/N: Don't kill me, guys!

Roxy: What the shiznit? Axel better get his ass back there! Looking forward

to the next chappie :D


	20. Loss of You

Chapter 19: Loss of You

Disclaimer: Me no own KH/FF!

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry about not getting these out faster- I've been lazy tbh, and I went to a job fair yesterday to find a job. I hope you're enjoying so far, even if you do want to kill me! And if you want to put an input into what happens next- or give me any ideas, because frankly the story may end soon if I don't have any, just write a review. I accept reviews from anons and everything- they don't have to be very long. And usually you get a shout-out if you review! Like my girl, GothEmoKid- Thank you! I'm hoping you won't try to kill me for what I did to poor Roxy! :P**

Bruised and beaten, the blonde gasped in a short breath, trying to avoid the pain that even just breathing bought. _I never knew Saix hated me this much… at least he's not doing __**that.**_Gasping again, he closed his aquamarine eyes in an attempt to erase the pain. He wasn't in the same position as when he'd woken up earlier; Saix had handcuffed him up again, but on his stomach, which made him worry. He was, in all honesty, more terrified than he'd ever been in his short life. And no matter what he did, Saix was like a shark and could smell his fear like a potent fart. _Did I really just think that? Wow, I must be going insane._

The door squeaked quietly, and he saw Saix's pale hand come around the door. The blue-haired man stood in front of him, and snickered. "Look at you…desperate and broken. I left a little voice message of some of the things I did to you yesterday for Axel… looks like he doesn't care." Roxas narrowed his eyes, which had turned ice blue, and rasped, "Liar. DiZ probably still thinks you're in the cell, dumbass. They'll find me sooner or later." Saix sighed quietly, "Thirteen, haven't I taught you anything? You _don't_ talk back to me." With the word "don't," the man swung his large hand around to slap the boy's face. It landed with a loud "smack", and left a red print across Roxas' cheek. Roxas, in his haze, hadn't noticed that all Saix wore was a pair of black dress pants. _Oh, no._ The man took out a knife, silver and about 6 inches long. He started trailing it down the blonde's back lightly as he bent over the boy and Roxas could feel Saix' hot breathe on his neck, "What would you do if I just…slipped?" The boy trembled in fear, clenching his eyes closed, trying not to scream as Saix swiped the knife across his back from his shoulder to the bottom of his hipbone. A rasping sound strangled out of his throat, of the pain, when he could feel blood dripping from his previously, unscarred back. Saix smirked and his hate-filled voice filled Roxas' ears, "Be ready for next time, Roxy. Because I'm not stopping until you know what I've suffered or worse." Tears filled the blue eyes as the boy curled into a ball on the bed, wishing he had the knife. It'd been two days since any form of food or water had entered his body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axel POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The red-haired boy shook with rage. "How? How did this happen?" DiZ looked up, concern and worry filling his eyes, knowing that if it was anyone else, Axel would have already burned down their surroundings. "I have no idea, Axel. Let me see if I have Saix' address. I probably won't." The man looked on his computer, seeing a house address. He looked up at the broken form of Axel, an odd occurrence. "We'll give this house a try, but if not, we'll all conduct a search. Who do you want to bring?" Axel coughed, his voice low, "Just me, Demyx, Zexion, you know. Who knows what Saix may have done to him." Standing up, the red robes billowed around them. "Well, come on then."

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

The group of Organization members stood outside the house quietly, and Axel coughed, "Let's go, then."

Inside the house, Roxas was in a haze still. Saix hadn't come back yet, but he could hear people moving around. _God, save me. He's planned something._ He coughed, his voice rasping again, from the pain. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and cringed into a smaller ball. _Please,please,please save me._ He heard a yell, and then a growl. "What the fuck?" he heard Saix' voice yell, and then heard DiZ yell, "Get down!" In his relief, he passed out, finally succumbing to his senses for sleep.

In the meantime, Saix had pulled out his weapon and had it ready in one hand. Axel stepped out from behind DiX and growled, "Get everyone out of here, DiZ." The man's voice cut his thoughts off, "Axel. Roxas is still in here somewhere." Axel stepped even closer to Saix, his face becoming hard, and his eyes a piercing green as his hands started to warm. "He'll be fine." Sighing, DiZ set off to empty out the house and find Roxas. "What'd you do to Roxas, Saix?" The blue-haired man snickered as he took a step back and crouched, "Nothing. The boy is _fine._" Fire roared from around Axel and surrounded them, "Lies! I know you've done something to him! I bet you'd have raped him by now!" Saix swung his weapon, almost slicing Axel's face, "Believe me, I was just on my way there. Now, get out of my way!" Axel ducked as the weapon head came around again, then shot fire at Saix, who wasn't paying attention as he tried to run for the door, Axel assumed, to Roxas. "No way, motherfucker!" Axel's fire surrounded Saix, as he grabbed the end of the man's weapon, and swung it around to slice his arm. The older man fell, holding his arm, having tripped over the entrance to Roxas' room, and being surrounded by the fire. The fire had a hold of everywhere on his skin, and he had no hope of living. The man looked up at Axel, and smirked for the last time, "And you just keep on killing, don't you? How will you handle that? You're not strong enough to handle the pain it has to it. It's not worth trying- and how you explain it to Roxas?" The man coughed, breathing in ash and fire, as the red-head's emerald eyes stared at him, "Roxas knows why, why we do all this. Just die, motherfucker."

With a last wheeze, the man fell over, dead. Reigning his power in, he went in the room. Gathering up the nude, scarred, passed out Roxas, and his clothes, he walked out, holding his lover in the fire, crying as he mumbled, "I'm never going to leave you again. Never- I swear, Roxas. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." The boy's blue eyes opened slowly, watching the redhead carrying him intently. "Axel? Am I al-safe?" Tears kept falling from the emerald eyes and passing over the tattoos, as Roxas wiped them away, "Why are you crying?" As they walked out of the burning house, Axel sat him down and covered him with the blanket he'd picked up, answered quietly, "I thought I lost you again." Leaning their foreheads together, Roxas kissed his nose, and whispered, "But you didn't." He didn't care about the pain, he had Axel again.

**A/N: So am I safe now? No threats? Yay… anyways. Go check out my profile, because I finally made a banner for the story. It's not as good as my original, but it'll do! I hope you like it! Please, read and review. 5 reviews before Saturday will get you the next SPECIAL chapter and another chapter after that early!**


	21. Lesson LearnedSpecial :

Chapter 20: Lessons Learned/Special Chapter

Disclaimer: No own this awesomely rambunctious game .

**A/N: So, you ask, what is this **_**special**_** chapter KyoKyoAp (my beta) and I could be talking about? Well, as you see, I've uploaded early. And I ONLY upload early when it happens to be August the 13****th****…. Which Is AKUROKU DAY. *fangirl squee* My beta and I were so excited, well, that we wrote you a special early chapter dedicated to AkuRoku in this story. And to GothEmoKid- thank you, girly! I love hearing praise from you, especially about this story. I promise it won't end soon, as long as I get ideas like yours. Ideas=More Chapters=No End of AL: ISLY. Kapish? And… now… the long awaited AkuRoku day and LEMONY GOODNESS chapter!**

The unsuspecting blonde lay in his and Axel's bed peacefully, probably dreaming of Axel. He rolled over quietly, sighing a little, and nestled into the other boy's pillow, not noticing the lack of a very warm body in his deep sleep. It was a Saturday morning, and damnit, he was going to sleep in. Now, where was Axel, you may ask? Standing at the door with a snickering Demyx and a large bucket of ice-cold water. Axel's watch quietly beeped for 8 am from the nightstand, but Roxas ignored it, deep in his lovely sleep.

Walking over, Axel and Demyx dumped the bucket of ice-cold water onto the dreaming blonde boy, who screamed "What the fuck!" as he woke with a cold shock. Ice blue eyes stared at the two cackling boys who had just iced him awake, and slowly got out of the bed. "Are you scared of me, Axel?" Roxas softly asked, with a small smile on his face. The redhead shook his head, and consequently, his spikes. The deathly quiet blonde slowly pulled on a Twilight Town High School t-shirt and jeans, and then picked up his keyblades, walking toward the two confused-looking boys, "Well, you should be." Roxas threateningly raised his keyblade as Demyx cackled and ran out towards the cafeteria. The blonde tilted his head and said sweetly, "Ax, why'd you wake me up?" Not disarmed, because he knew Roxas' nature, the redhead slowly pulled Roxas closer then surprised him by licking his ear and kissing the blonde's pale neck softly. The blonde moaned softly, and didn't notice as Axel threw his keyblades across the room, until he heard them clang, and he straightened up, looking annoyed, "Hey, why'd-!" Axel cut the boy off with a passionate kiss, capturing his peach lips in his own, and wrapped his skinny limbs around the wiry boy. Then he grabbed Roxas' hand and led him out to the cafeteria, saying with a grin, "Because my dear, it's AkuRoku day, and we have a date!" Roxas looked confused, but followed his lover anyway.

Sitting down at the table, Demyx pouted, "Zexy, why don't we have our own day?" The dark blue-haired boy chuckled from next to him. "We do, the author of this story just ignored it." The blonde got all wide-eyed, "But how did they miss that? How could they do that to us? That is so cruel…when is it?" Wrapping his arms around Zexion, the smaller boy looked confused, but then smiled, "June 9th. You've got your sitar, why don't you go beat her into making us a one-shot?" Axel growled, "You can't!"

Demyx leaned back, playing with his sitar, "And why's that?" Roxas frowned tiredly as he focused on his eggs and bacon, then Axel elbowed him, "Because it's our day and it's our chapter! So there! Anyways, Roxy and I have to have our date!" Zexion chuckled quietly again, "Another time, Dem, another time. (A/N: Uh oh...Save me, KyoKyoAP!) Where are you two going?" Roxas looked up at the relaxed red-head, "Yes, where are we going?" Axel smirked and whispered in the blonde's ear as he wrapped an arm around his lover's slim waist, "It's a surprise."

Getting out of Axel's car, Roxas tugged his blue and gray jeans back up so that no-one could see his boxers. He looked up at the building, and asked, confused, "Axel, why are we at a bar?" Axel grinned, and wrapped his arm around the blonde, as they walked in, "Oh, you'll know soon enough." The door jangled as they walked in, and Axel waved to Sophie, "Hey, Sophie." The blonde grinned, "Axel. I see you're sober now. Is this Roxas?" The blonde boy looked up at his beanpole boyfriend, and looked confused, "Please explain, Ax. I'm kinda confused." Axel sat down at the bar as Sophie took care of another customer, her purple eyes watching the boys. "When I lef-left you at the castle, I drove around for a while. I ended up at where the house used to be." Pain crossed both boys' eyes, but Roxas held Axel's warm hand, fingers wrapped around his long fingers. "Then I found the bar here. I guess I got drunk, and when I woke up, Sophie here helped me get back to where I needed to be-with you. She pretty much kicked my ass and told me how I'd gone on about you." Roxas grinned, and kissed Axel on his lips softly, "Then I guess I owe her a thank you." Sophie came over, her purple eyes twinkling at the boys, "So everything's okay now, Axel?" The redhead nodded happily, leaning against the chair, and chuckled quietly. "Well, for now. I'm sure something will happen again soon- nothing's ever quiet in the Castle." As Axel, Roxas, and Sophie talked, the sun began to get higher in the sky, hitting almost noon-time before they'd left. Walking out, Roxas smiled, "I like her." Axel laughed as he sat down and started the car, "That's only because she sent me back to you." Roxas smirked a bit as they drove further into Hollow Bastion, "She's really cute, I mean, her blonde hair is just perfect." Axel's green eyes glanced over at Roxas, before one hand reached over and poked his extremely-ticklish side, "Excuse me?" The blonde laughed as Axel continued to poke him while he drove, "Just kidding, Ax. I love you!" Green eyes slowly softened before Axel's velvet voice murmured, "I love you too, Rox."

They pulled into a restaurant called Applebee's, and Axel parked the car near the front. Getting out of the car, they walked into the restaurant, laughing and talking as they were promptly seated. Glancing around, Roxas shoved a menu in front of them like a cover board, and kissed Axel passionately, and surprised him. With a soft bite of his lip, Axel pulled away, grinning, and loving the day up 'till now. They ordered their food and laughed as people kept looking at them, like they'd never seen a gay couple before. Roxas took a sip of his lemonade, and watched Axel eating with his bright, blue eyes. "Do you care? About the stares, I mean? I know we've been together for a while now." Axel shook his head, and leaned back, sighing in full-bellied contentment. "Na. Because I love you, it doesn't matter what others really think about us, I guess. You?" The blonde smiled back at him, "Not really." The waiter came back, and with a sneer, he asked, "Would you like any desserts?" Both Axel and Roxas shook their heads, and the man, mumbling under his breathes, left their check and took their plates. "Snotty little bugger, isn't he?" Axel murmured and smirked. Roxas narrowed his eyes, and ruffled his blonde spikes, "Axel. Do NOT leave a note again. I would like to come back here." The redhead looked at Roxas with innocent, green eyes, "I would never!" "Bullshit," Roxas mumbled as Axel put cash in the booklet, "I still remember what you did at Texas Roadhouse."

_Flashback: Axel and Roxas had gone to previously said restaurant for their one-year anniversary, and were definitely showing it. Their waiter, who seemed to be a homophobe, had asked if they would like dessert, maybe some fruit to go along with their gayness. Then, he'd asked if they could stop being so public about what they were doing in the restaurant as it was bothering other customers. Right before they left the restaurant, Axel walked straight up to the waiter and said threateningly, "If you ever treat Roxas like that again, I will come back here and kick your ass. Noone else was looking at us, except you. You're the one freaking out like gay people are new to this town- but they're not and we are just like you. Got it memorized? Good. Enjoy your tip." After they walked out, they heard a yelp from the restaurant. Axel had left no tip and had left a detailed drawing of some gay guys getting it on and a threatening note. Needless to say, they had gotten banned from there._

Chuckling, Axel murmured, "But Roxy…" The blonde stood and headed for the door, saying in a sing-song voice, "Noooo." Heading back to the castle, the two teens were looking forward to the night ahead.

Kissing passionately after having successfully scared off anyone who might interrupt them, Axel closed and locked their door, biting Roxas' lip lightly and shoving him against the door. Moaning, Roxas led his hand up under Axel's shirt and over the toned muscles of his abs, he pinched the older boy's nipples, making Axel roughly moan. Axel pulled back, desire in his emerald, lust/love-filled eyes, and pulled Roxas' shirt completely off and pushed him back onto the bed. The blonde squeaked and pulled him down on top of him, sucking at the redhead's neck, listening to that sexy moan. Fuck, he was getting turned on. Ripping the redhead's shirt off also, he ran his hand through the red soft spikes of his lover as Axel attacked his neck and left hickeys all over the blonde's smooth neck, making the blonde gasp and moan, making little mewling sounds. Pulling back again, Axel kissed the blonde softly and started to unbutton the blonde's blue and grey jeans before pulling them off. Whispering softly, "How far do you want to go?" The blonde looked up at him, desire and love filling those bright blue pools of his. "A-all the way." The redhead kissed him again softly, little pecks along his jaw, "Are you sure?" Roxas nodded, leaning into Axel's touch. "Yes, Axel. I want it to be with you." "Okay then, Roxy…" Kissing his lips even more passionately, the redhead kissed down the boy's developing muscles and abs, making the boy moan softly. Then, hesitantly, he licked up Roxas' cock, and then took it all the way in his hot cavern, slowly using his tongue as he went up and down. The blonde groaned, and leant into Axel's ministrations in pleasure. "Gah… Axel…" As Axel kept going, Roxas was moaning even louder, trying not to cum. "Axel…ahh…. Stop for a second." Green eyes looked up at him like he was insane, and Roxas flipped them over, undoing the redhead's tight jeans and pulled them off. The blue pools twinkled up at green ones, before Roxas pecked down his abs and chest, slowly licking at the redhead's nipples, causing him to groan quietly. When he reached Axel's impressive length, like 9 or 10 inches, he slowly ran his tongue up the back side of Axel's dick, then tried to take as much of it as he could. Axel groaned, "Roxas. Ah…keep going, please." Roxas hummed around the boy's dick, slowly going up and down it, "I intend to." Axel groaned, and after a few minutes, he ran his long-fingered hands through the blonde spikes, "Rox-Roxas, I'm about t-to cu-cu… Ahh…" When he came into Roxas' mouth, the blonde just swallowed it and licked it off his lips. With a growl of lust, Axel claimed Roxas' lips in a passionate kiss, pulling the blonde to lay on top of him and panting as they played with each other's nipples. Axel leant over to the bed stand, and pulled out a condom and lube. Smiling softly up at Roxas, he hesitated, and kissed the boy, "You sure, hon?" Roxas nodded again, and Axel laid them on the night stand as he and Roxas kissed passionately, the boys' tongues flicking each other's. Axel reached up, moving his hand slowly up and down Roxas' dick, then moved one lubed up finger slowly to Roxas' entrance, slowly pushing in. Roxas gasped softly in pain, but Axel kept kissing him madly, trying to distract the boy from the pain. Soon, Roxas was moaning, and the redhead inserted a second finger, letting his lover get used to it, and began scissoring his ass. In a minute or two, between the kisses and his fingers, Roxas was moaning and turned on, so Axel slid the condom and some lube on, just in case. Lowering Roxas onto him slowly and gently, he slowly slid into Roxas' tight, virgin ass making the blonde gasp out in pain, and Axel in pleasure with how tight his blonde was. As they kissed, Axel continued to slowly thrust in and out of his lover's ass, making sure to hit his prostate each time. Roxas began moaning with the pleasure soon enough, and begged, "Ha-harder, Axel. Ahh…please." Axel kissed him harder than he ever had before, thrusting in and out of his blonde, making him moan loudly in pleasure. All of a sudden, Axel moaned loudly as he came, the heat and final hit against that spot made Roxas see stars and yell out Axel's name as he came with his redhead. Sighing, Axel slid his lover off of him and pulled him into his side, wrapping his arms around the blonde's slim body. "Good?" Roxas' tired blue eyes looked up at loving, emerald ones, and murmured "Amazing" with a small kiss to his lips. Axel sighed, almost asleep, when he remembered.  
"Happy anniversary, Roxas…I love you." Roxas kissed his nose and giggled, "Happy anniversary. Along with Happy AkuRoku day…whatever the hell that is." Axel's green eyes widened and looked down at Roxas, "You've never heard of it?" The blonde shook his head as he cuddled under the blanket and into Axel's arms. Rubbing the tattoos under his eyes softly, Axel laughed. "It's a bunch of these creepy stalker fangirls who find us hot and amazing for some reason, so they celebrate pretty much by writing stories about us having sex or drawing us together." Chuckling, both boys fell asleep in each other's arms… and Roxas answered Axel, "That's really creepy, y'know."

**A/N: SO…. Longest chapter ever. How do you guys like the new chappy and the special gift for AkuRoku day? I hope I did okay… I felt really awkward writing this, but it was time to live up to my M rating on this wonderful story. Love you all, and thank you for reading! I'm working on the next chappy soon. **


	22. Back to the Grind

Chapter 21: Back to the Grind

**Disclaimer: Me no own it! **

_**A/N: So, guys, I logged on FF today and realized I haven't updated in almost ten days. Holy crap. Great way to use the rest of my summer, because classes start tomorrow. Which is a warning, to let you know that updates will be coming slower. So, anyways, yeah, I don't have a lot of ideas. What do y'all want to see? I really don't want to end MAL, because it's been such a successful first story. I really appreciate your readership- and everyone who has reviewed my story. Your reviews really brighten up my day, honestly- I always smile after reading them. And also, to my wonderful beta, who is still going through some rough times. This is a from-the-keyboard chapter straight onto the site- Enjoy and let me know your ideas!**_

Roxas' blue eyes glared at the offensive alarm clock, going off at seven in the morning. Who did Axel think he was, the sneaky little bastard who woke him up much earlier than he wanted? As everything turned clear around him, the boy leaned up and yawned. He heard the shower going and a low, velvet hum coming from the shower. _How early did that damn pyromaniac get up?_ Getting up and shrugging off the warm blanket, the fair blonde picked up black jeans and a gray ¾ sleeve shirt with blue collaring and walked into the bathroom. Axel coughed as he washed his red spiked, "Getting a shower here!" Roxas cackled evilly, "It's not like I haven't seen it, honeybun." Emerald eyes looked at Roxas, scrunched up, "Um, are you okay?" The blonde laughed as he brushed his honey-hued spikes and cleaned his face with Noxzema. "Yup, I'm fine. Why'd you wake me up so early anyways, Ax?" Axel chuckled, coming out of the shower and dried off, then wrapped himself around a nearly-naked Roxas with his skinny, muscular limbs and laid a kiss on the boy's neck, lightly sucking. "A-Axel. Stop." A familiar smirk covered the redhead's face as he stepped back to pull a dark green hoodie with thin fabric over his abs and skinny upper body. The emerald eyes watched his blonde get dressed and brush his white teeth, and then answered, "We have school today." The blonde choked on his toothpaste and spit it out, "What?"

Axel laughed loudly, pulling a belt through his dark blue jeans so they wouldn't fall down. "That was great, Rox. Very nice. Anyways, we have sex ed. lessons today." The blonde's eyes went wide, and he looked confused as they walked out their door, "Um… literally no-one is straight in the castle, Axel. Even the girls are together. What would be the point of the class?" The skinny red-head shrugged, looping an arm around the blonde's waist as they walked, "No clue. DiZ's teaching it." Roxas shook his head as they finally reached their tables at the cafeteria with Demyx and Zexion, "Oh, this ought to be good." Demyx giggled, "You talking about our sexual education class, Rox?" The blonde nodded as he dug into some banana oatmeal, and took a sip of his coffee, looking tired. After patrolling, Axel and he had had some very _recreational _activities that they felt couldn't happen in the dark hallways filled with cameras.

DiZ walked in, smiling creepily, and everyone groaned. "Oh no." Demyx snuggled into Zexion's side as they prepared for their class and Zexion graced the boy's action with a small smile. He knew he liked the blonde, but he was afraid to love- what if he really didn't have any emotions? That would kill Demy…and he hated the idea of hurting him. But then again, a lot of people would point out that's how he knew he had emotions; because he worried about his blonde. A soft glow filled his heart, and he looped an arm around the faux-hawked boy as they settled in for their sex ed. The blonde played with a strand of black-blue hair that hung down his love's back and spaced out, because he'd already heard this lecture before.

_Zexion and he sat in their rooms, around the time Roxas had left from Saix' attack. Demyx was already worried about the younger blonde, and he felt lonely, because Roxas would usually hang out with him. Axel and Riku had already followed the twins back to Twilight Town, missing their "friends" at the time, too much to go without them. Demyx felt a a pang in his heart for the blonde, knowing he would have to remember it when he did finally come back, whether by force or willingly. His light blue eyes looked at the ceiling, depressed, with nothing to do and having to deal with his confusion. After falling asleep for maybe half an hour, Demyx got up and headed to dinner, sitting across from Zexion at the table. The boy always kept his black coat on, so serious and quiet. At times, it could be deadly. Demy wasn't hungry and he just picked at his food. He placed his fork down and laid his fair, slim arms on the table and then laid his chin on them, watching Zexion, who didn't notice. The boy's eyes were ice blue (A/N: Sorry if this is wrong, guys, let me know.) and his black-blue hair hung down, like a mop from a stick but in a sexier way. _Hold on_, Demyx thought, _did I just call his hair sexy? There's no way I'm gay, and I definitely do not like the stickler._ Coughing, he felt the ice-blue eyes tingle on the top of his head as he stared at the table despondently. Zexion's soft voice pushed through his thoughts, "Demyx, are you okay?" The blonde nodded quietly, as he picked at his strands of blonde hair. He hadn't bothered with his hairstyle like usual, not really caring. You could definitely tell he was depressed, even if you weren't as perceptive as the quiet boy across from him. "You don't seem like it." He murmured quietly, as he read his large book and picked at the spaghetti on his white place. Demyx sighed, "I just miss the group, and I'm worried about Roxas." Zexion smiled a bit, "Am I really that bad to be around? I'm just joking. I think we're all worried. But he'll be better when he comes back." The blonde smiled, and leaned back, "Thanks, Zex. I needed that." _

_ That night, all he thought about were ice-blue eyes watching him, the small smile playing around his lips. He woke up with a start the next morning, sighing, having tossed and turned all night. _Am I gay? I've never had feelings like this before for any guy. _Sighing, he got up, confused and frustrated with himself. He ended up attempting to avoid Zexion as much as possible, taking different patrols and eating later or earlier. Two weeks later, and it was only worse. The boy looked worse for wear, and he couldn't be around Zexion at all. One day, Zexion caught him in the hall, an angry glint in his icy eyes and he pushed Demyx against the wall, shocking the blonde with his strength. "Why have you been avoiding me, Demyx? Did I do something?" The blonde glared at him, and tried to push the blue-black haired boy off. "No. It's just me. I'm being stupid." Zexion pushed him again, and began to walk away, "You certainly are." Demyx looked after him, hopelessly. That night at dinner, Demyx sat across from the bluenette. "Zexion, I'm sorry for avoiding you." The boy glared up at him from his book. "I don't care that you're sorry. I want to know why. And I don't even know why I'm angry- this wouldn't usually bother me." The blonde gulped nervously, and answered him, "I-I don't know. Zexion, look, I like you. I kept fighting myself, trying to say I wasn't gay, because I was sure you weren't . Noone else we know is expect Saix. And he raped someone. Shit, I don't even know why-." The blonde was cut off by the pressure of Zexion's soft lips against his own, and a glimmer of hope started in his chest. The bluenette pulled back, going back to his book. "I like you, too. And it's okay to be gay. So, are we settled now?" The blonde grinned widely now, and his frustration was finally gone. Since then, the two had been dating, moving along slowly and surely. _

… "Demyx? Could you tell me what that's called?" The blonde blushed as Zexy nudged him. "Um, what was the question again?" DiZ rolled his eyes and the younger blonde and redhead looked back at him, smirking. "What is the stage where boys and girls begin to grow, not just in height, but sexually, also?" The blonde sunk down some more, hiding his red face. "Um… Puberty?" DiZ nodded, then continued his lecture as Demyx groaned. _Ah, I love sex ed. _

_**A/N: So, this went in a completely opposite way than I expected. I told y'all I go on the dime and with my inspiration as it comes and goes. I meant for this to be funny, but my beta loves Zemyx as do I, so I decided to give everyone some insight into our favorite ADD boy. I hope you enjoyed. I need ideas for the future so the story won't end. Thanks again for reviewing, y'all- I'll shoutout next time when I'm not as tired. **_


	23. Boredom Betrayed

Chapter 22: Boredom Betrayed

Disclaimer: No own KH, Square Enix/Disney does.

**A/N: So how did you all like last chapter? I didn't get much feedback, except for wonderful GothEmoKid, of course. Thank you, again, like always- and I definitely understand. Add this to my mom finally being home from the hospital, and I barely have time to write. So, yeah, guys, I need to know what you think, because as I've said before, no ideas mean the end of MAL. And from what I've seen, you don't want it to end from the traffic reports. Also, when you review (this is not a bribe, FF!); you get a shoutout in my A/Ns, if you haven't noticed! Thanks and enjoy the next installment. **

Roxas poked his paper cup with his fork, making a small beeping sound each time he pierced the mutilated cup with a spike. Axel leaned back, staring at the ceiling, trying to sleep. Demyx practiced his sitar, and Zexion was reading. Kairi, Namine, and Larxene were all in a corner talking quietly and glancing the boys' way every few minutes. Cloud read, ignoring Leon, who was trying to get his attention by being annoying. And Aerith sat in the kitchen window, watching it all play out. All of a sudden, there was a crash as Axel's chair was leaned too far back and hit the floor from the unbalance. The lanky redhead stood, rubbing at his head and glaring at everyone but Roxas and Aerith. You couldn't be mean to her- she was like a mother to him. He felt a knot on the back of his head, underneath the spikes, and rubbed it quickly, sitting back down. Slinging a lanky arm over the once again beeping blonde, he whined, "Roooxxassss." The blue eyes looked over at him, innocently wide, as the blonde answered, "Yes, Axel?"

"I'm boorreeeddd. Nothing has happened lately. Noone's tired, because patrols are less. I'm so bored! Find something for me to do!" The blonde looked at Axel, and then, in his boredom, started poking him with the fork. The redhead glared, "What are you doing?" The blonde simpered, pouting, "I'm bored, too." Axel wrapped him up in his lanky arms, and started making out with him, surprising the blonde. Small moans came out of Roxas' limp form, and the blonde's slim arms wrapped around Axel's skinny pale neck.

Next thing either of them knew, they were yanked out of their seats and their embrace by the girls, and dragged out to different rooms. Kairi giggling as she followed Namine dragging Roxas, while he could hear Axel cursing out Larxene and Tifa. "What the hell are you dolts doing? You just dragged me away from the love of my life! You're trying to break us up! I'm going to cut you antennaes off as soon as I get out of this chokehold, Larx!" A thump was heard, and the hallway behind them went silent.

All of the groups were shoved in the same room, yet on different sides, like in a classroom. Axel threw a painstaking look over at Roxas, and then made kissing noises. The blonde laughed quietly and shook his head, then leaned back as he heard Larxene start talking. "Alrighty, guys. The girls and I were talking, and everyone seems bored beyond belief even though we've had a low amount of work lately, even in patrols. So, we propose a game spread throughout the castle for the afternoon and night, if you want. Anyone have any ideas?" Axel smirked, and spoke up, his green eyes lighting with mischievity, "Manhunt?" Larxene hummed, and asked, "Anyone else?" Demyx jumped up and down excitedly, "How about capture the flag?" A big chesire cat grin crossed Larxene's face, and she slammed her skinny peach hands onto the desk. "It's been decided!" Grabbing the blackboard and a piece of chalk, she wrote "Capture the Flag Rules" on the board in her loopy print. Everyone leaned back, yawning, as she wrote stuff down and Axel smirked over at Roxas, and then mouthed, "I can't wait till I catch you." Roxas tilted his head, his blue eyes looking confused, and he mouthed, "What?" Suddenly, his iPhone buzzed in his pocked, and he pulled it out quickly, his mouth forming an "o" in surprise. He smirked up at the redhead, licking his lips quickly, and then threw the phone back in his pocket. Leaning back, he began to pay attention to the blonde up front speaking. She listed the rules, and then grinned. "One last rule, you guys. No, and I mean absolutely no, sex in the hallways. And if you do… something bad will come to you." With that last comment, her blue eyes flashed over Axel and Roxas warningly as the redhead laughed his ass off.

As the teams broke up, Roxas and their group staying in the room, while Larxene, Axel, and the rest of the group thumped out of the room. Roxas groaned and look at Demyx. "You realize how badly this will end?" The older blonde laughed, "Oh, I doubt it. Stop being a downer. Let's kill 'em!" Roxas grumbled and bumped shoulders with Demyx, "Fine. But if I hear anything about you an Zexion, I'm not covering for you!" With a grin, he stood up to receive his weapons from Namine: a dark blue bandanna, a walkie-talkie, and a rope. Yes, these are some dangerous people.

Starting out, Namine hid their flag in the room, currently known as their "base." She told them where Axel and Larxene's team's base was (it was in the weight room of the gym); it was only fair as they knew where Roxas' team's base was. They all started out at the sound of the horn from the speakers, usually reserved for alarm break-ins, but DiZ was playing along since they hadn't really been busy lately.

The whole castle was dark, with the exception of the computer room, of course. Only Luxord was in there, watching the computers just in case something did happen. Moving around, Roxas heard his walkie-talkie go off and heard Demyx saying, "Roxxxasss? Roger out." He rolled his eyes and scoffed, then picked it up, "What, Dem?" The blonde groaned when he heard it go static again as he rounded the corner 5 or 6 hallways from the cafeteria, leaning against the wall, so no one could catch him in the dark blackness of the hallway. "Where are you? And you're supposed to say 'Roger Over'!" Roxas shook his head and answered quietly, "I'm 4 hallways from the gym area now…stop talking so loud, so no one catches me." Demyx answered quietly from the kitchen hallway, "I'm…. um…. In the kitchen, Roxas." The blonde snuck around the next corner, not seeing the pale white hands from around the corner. "Demyx…." The older blonde answered, agitated, "What?" Roxas sighed, then growled into the machine, "Go after the flag, then! Mmph!" Demyx looked at the talkie confused, "You okay?" Roxas didn't answer… "Guess he must've gotten caught!" The older blonde scoffed out. "Knew he didn't have it in him!"

Roxas bit his captor's hand, and he heard Axel's velvet voice growl out, "Seriously, Rox? You're like a freakin' vampire." The blonde grinned, and jumping out of the redhead's arms, pulled him into a deep kiss, making Axel growl possessively. "Screw capture-the-flag, we're going to bed." The redhead had distracted the blonde long enough to tie him up successfully. With a big grin, Axel carried a cursing Roxas to their bedroom.

Demyx heard movement behind him, a slight scuffling, and he hid behind the huge shiny metal oven. He saw two men come in, and grunts coming from them. _Oh my god, _he thought,_ this is not happening. No way._ His blue eyes peeked over the stove to see Cloud and Leon shoving each other angrily. "I didn't ask for that!" The older blonde yelled at the brunette man, whose blue eyes were intensely eyeing Cloud. Leon growled from across the area, giving Cloud some space so he didn't get punched, "How can you say that? All you've been doing lately is talking to me about everything, about how you feel for that chick. And then you dumped her, and I can see the way you look at me. It's not wrong, you know!" Cloud glared at the other with ice cold blue eyes, and stalked out, yelling behind him, "Fuck you, Leon. I'm not gay." Suddenly, Demyx felt a cool hand on his back, and Zexion's chuckle as he tied his lover's wrists together. _Oh, shit. This is what I get for not paying attention._

**A/N: So, what did you all think? Be looking for a second part later this week finishing the game. What does everyone think of the banner? If I don't get any ideas after ending this, there may be maybe one/two chapters such as an epilogue, etc. left in this story. Whatever you all suggest, I will use! I love my readers who review- you guys truly light up my day, and the reviews give me a lot of inspiration to keep writing. It's not a bribe, but it really helps get the chapter out faster. Once again, thanks to all my wonderful readers, and thanks to my beta, KyoKyoAP (if that's your current name. LOL) 3. I hope you enjoyed. **


	24. Boredom Due Trouble

Chapter 23: Boredom Due Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope. Not even the tiniest little thing, except the plot.**

******_**A/N: Alrighty, guys, we're coming on our final chapter after this one, mostly due to the fact that I didn't get any ideas or thoughts on what has been written lately. So, it's very bittersweet. Thank you to all my readers and enjoy this smutty end of capture the flag.**_

Cloud stormed out of the kitchen, unaware of any capture the flag game going on, due to all his attention to the brunette who'd assumed he was flirting with him. _The nerve of that idiot! Why would I like him? I just broke up with a girl. _Finally reaching his room, he slammed the door behind him, his blonde hair shaking with him in his rage and nervousness. _Wait, what? I'm not nervous-not 'bout anything! Why would I be?_ He raged into the bathroom of his room, locking his doors for the night.

Roxas growled through the rope. Stupid redhead was always blindsiding him and he was never any good at getting him back, not without being harmed or mentally disturbed. They reached their room, passing a bunch of green and blue teammates who just smirked at the couple- they all knew what would happen. Axel locked the door to their room and released his blonde lover from the knots and smirked. "Is it always this easy to blindside you?" Roxas pushed his redheaded lover against the door and began to ravage the other's mouth, sliding his peach lips along the other's soft ones. The redhead wrapped his slim arms around the blonde, successfully capturing the midget in his cage. He peppered kisses along the blonde's soft jawline, and then nipped at his pale-skinned neck, making the blonde mew softly. The blonde's arms wrapped around Axel's neck, pulling him up into a passionate kiss. The redhead didn't expect the push he got from the blonde onto the bed and "oomphed as he landed in surprise. Roxas jumped on his lap, straddling him as they lay on the bed, and began to nip down the redhead's pale and muscularly slim body. Catching Axel's nipple in his mouth, he sucked then gently bit down, making the redhead moan. Suddenly, Roxas was flipped underneath him as Axel growled, wanting to mark what was his. The redhead smirked, and after taking off Roxas' pants, he began to slowly, tortuously lick up the underside of Roxas' manhood. The blonde mewled, saying in huffs, "Mo, more, Axel. Please." Axel smirked again and then took it all the way in his mouth, making Roxas groan loudly and thrust his hips into the redhead's hot cavern. "Gah, Axe…" He continued his ministrations to the boy, getting harder and harder, to the point of pain, with the boy's moans and groans. Roxas pulled him off gently, then pulled Axel's cock out, with a slight lick of his small pink tongue. He pulled him forward gently, laying a kiss on the redhead's mouth, and then gave him "the eyes."

"Axel… I want you." The redhead got harder, and after preparing Roxas, thrusted in hard, making the boy moan loudly. "Keep going!" Axel captured Roxas' lips with his own and passionately made out with him as he made love to the boy rougher and rougher with each thrust. All of a sudden, he was thrusting rapidly, and moaned, "Roxas… God, what you do to me." The blonde smiled, having come at the same time as his lover. "I love you, Axel. More than anything in this world and beyond."

The redhead snuggled up to the blonde, murmuring, "And I, you. You are my light, Roxas. No one else can do what you've done for me."

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the castle, Zexion was dragging Demyx down the hall to their room, with Demyx grumbling about how stupid he was for not paying attention. "Oh I still love you, Demy!" The blonde growled at him, "Go to hell, Zex." As soon as they reached their room, the bluenette didn't untie him but threw him down on the bed, facedown. _This is so odd of Zexion_, Demyx thought, _he's never usually this passionate about nearly anything except maybe his magic._ Zexion crept up his blonde lover's back and started to nip the blonde's neck in hot kisses that left the older blonde squirming in pleasure. The blue-haired boy kissed and sucked a spot on his neck, after which Demyx growled, knowing he had just gotten a hickey from his lover. The smaller boy's peach lips kissed down his spine while his fingers tickled the blonde's side slightly, then reached up and pinched Demy's nipples, making him keen for more. "Jesus…Zexy…when-when did you get like this?" Zexion chuckled and licked a slight line down near the boy's ass, "You always think I'm reading those big books. From time to time, I hide sex tip books in them without anyone realizing it." The blonde gasped, then choked, as Zexion put three fingers in the blonde's mouth to suck. Demyx bobbed his head down the bluenette's fingers, making the smaller boy growl in desire. He turned Demyx over and tied the boy's hands to the headboard above them instead, and began kissing him passionately. While they kissed, Zexion slipped a finger into Demyx's asshole, making the blonde squirm because he didn't expect it so soon. Slowly, Zexion kept kissing and marking him as he slowly accommodated the blonde to his longer fingers, finally getting to 3 and scissoring inside him, when the blonde began to moan in pleasure. The blue-haired boy landed a kiss on the boy's cock, slowly taking it all in as he scissored inside the boy's hole, when Demyx muttered, "Zexion." The smaller boy looked up and smirked, "Yes?" He muttered again, "Get up here, please. I want you in me, Zexy." The blonde had loved the feel of the smaller boy's applications to him, but he wanted him more than a blowjob, which is something Demy had never gotten from Zexion. Zexion nodded, coming up and began kissing him again after murmuring in his ear, "As you wish." He poised himself at the blonde's entrance and thrust in, moaning at the feel of his blonde's hot cavern around him. _He was so fucking tight. _He continued to thrust in and out of the blonde, both of them moaning loudly and murmuring each other's name. Suddenly, they both came at the same time, and Zexion lay down next to his blonde, untying him and pulling him into his chest. Demyx purred quietly, much like a cat. "Thank you, Zexy." The blue-haired boy smiled quietly, suddenly realizing just how much he needed this blonde to live. "I love you, Demyx." Demyx's smile was blindingly white, as he'd never heard the boy say it so _lovingly_. "I love you, too, Zexion. Always." They both smiled and kissed again. Neither of the couples knew who'd won the capture of flag game, nor did they care.

_**So…. Very bittersweet. This is the next to last chapter, y'all. Thank you so much for reading along. To my wonderful beta… here's some sweet Zemyx for ya! **_**Love, Renee.**


	25. Hello Future, Goodbye Past

Chapter 24: Hello Future, Goodbye Past

Disclaimer: Never have, never will.

**A/N: So…this is really sad. This is the final chapter of My Almost Lover: I Still Love You. This was one of my more successful stories, and I'm surprised it got so many hits and reviews to be honest. There is no plan for a sequel at all, as far as I know. I really hope you like this chapter. I put a lot of work into it… Can I get one final review? :D. No shoutouts…there were no reviews again.**

The sun rose that day, like it always did. The alarm went off, like always-very annoyingly blaring. The blonde rolled over, staring at the redhead, who had filled his life with so much joy and angst. Who had been there for him through the darkness, showing him his new life and bringing back his old friends. Knowing he would miss this, he kissed Axel softly on the lips, murmuring, "Axel…" Emerald green eyes opened blearily up at Roxas, shining like they always had, and their owner's lips kissed Roxas back in their wakening. "Roxas..," he murmured, "Are you okay?"

The blonde laughed hoarsely, like he had just wept, "Of course I am. It's just bittersweet. I'm going to miss this place. You brought me here, you know." Axel chuckled, fully awake now, pulling his blonde into his muscular pale chest, "Me too, blondie, me too…"

They both got up off the cot pretty reluctantly; Axel dressing in his laid out black jeans, converse, and emerald green hoodie, stating "Simple Plan." Roxas threw on his blue jeans, black converse, and thin blue hoodie pronouncing, "Good Charlotte." They looked at each other's clothing, laughing at the irony of the colors and bands. Putting all their toiletries, towels, and bedclothes in one box, and throwing their comforter and pillows in a full one, they stacked them on the cot (the bed and furniture were already in the moving truck) and left the room for breakfast. The room had already been cleared out, much like Demyx and Zexion's. On the way there, Roxas stopped when he saw Xion coming out of her already-cleared room, and smiled at her. She grinned and gave him a hug, "I'm going to miss it here, aren't you guys?" Axel shrugged, looping an arm around Roxas' waist. "Not really, mostly because I'm ready to move on with my life from this drama. I'm just glad Roxas came back into it." She smiled sweetly, "You guys are so cute together. I'm going to miss you both." The blonde answered, "We'll miss you, too. But we're going to try to get everyone here once a year or so, or have some parties. At least no one is scattering too far." The girl's eyes lit up, and she walked ahead. "Yeah, that's true. Well, I'll see you all at breakfast." Axel watched Roxas walk into the room that used to be his, running his fingers over the wall. "Axel?" The redhead smiled quietly from the doorway, "Yes?" The blonde had tears in his sparkling blue eyes again when he turned to face his lover. "I love you. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me." Axel pulled the blonde into his arms again, murmuring back , "I love you more. Don't thank me. Thank you for bringing out my light again, for changing me into a better person. I couldn't handle who I used to be for what I did. But you were there and you make me better every day." They held onto each other for a few minutes, and then Axel wiped the blonde's tears. "Ready?" Roxas nodded, and they headed to breakfast with everyone else.

The mood was somber, and the cafeteria was quiet as DiZ stood up, a small smile gracing his lips. "I never thought I'd say this, but as you all know, Organization XIII is being disbanded as of today. I have seen nearly all of you grow up, and finally, you're being allowed to leave the castle. But don't think of this badly, think of this as a chance to finally grow up and be the adults you have been since…well, since you were 12 or 13." He looked gently at Roxas and Axel, and then continued his speech. "Anyways, I plan to stay here, so if any of you need to talk, to ask me anything, then let me know through our emails or most of you have my phone number. Good luck, all of you. I will miss you." He sat down and the chatter began, mostly the large group that considered themselves a family in the middle of the room. Larxene looked depressed, which was something none of them had seen, she'd always just looked mad. Demyx looked at her, "Something wrong, Lar?" She just looked over, and then sighed. "Well, I'm just gonna go past my bitchiness today. I'm sad… We're all being broken up. I can't tease Axel anymore, and I can't piss off Kairi. It's gonna suck. And none of us have anywhere to go." Roxas poked Larxene, the only one who could get away without being killed by her. "We all have cars, you know. We can easily see each other. It's not like we'd all abandon each other, Larx." For the first time ever, she smiled sadly and mumbled, "Yeah, I guess."

Everything was packed, the trucks were loaded, and calls were made to apartment buildings. Everyone was ready to leave and DiZ stood at the front entrance, watching them all gather by the truck that would go to a hotel for all of them. There was no rental fee since it was such a large group, and there was so much. He felt a hole forming in his heart where these youth had taken over, like when Roxas was raped, when they lost their parents, when Axel was broken, and all the little moments in between. He had a whole bookshelf of these teenagers' pasts, pictures of smiles, broken hearts, hollowness, aging, maturing, living, and now, branching off into their own areas from where they once were. He watched them all gather in their acquired cars, Roxas and Axel, Sora and Riku, Demyx and Zexion, Kairi, Namine, Larxene, and Tifa, Cloud and Leon, and drive off to their hotel. He finally let the tears fill his crimson (A/N: Sorry if this is incorrect.) eyes and he missed them immediately. DiZ hoped they would all come back for their birthdays and for whatever came their way, so he could experience some more of their lives. He watched until the last car was gone with the U-Haul, and he heard his phone go off with a text message. He opened the silver flip phone and saw a text from Axel, "Thank you for everything. Roxas says so, too." He smiled through his tears, and walked into the nearly empty castle, ready to move on with his life.

Roxas was roaringly drunk, if he could say so himself. The girls had gotten a suite for themselves since their group was so large, and decided to have a "Break-Up of Organization XIII" party. Axel was giggling in the corner next to his blonde, and all of a sudden, they all became quiet. Turning around, they saw Cloud kissing Leon very passionately and then, everyone was laughing or wolf-whistling. The Roxas look-alike was blushing very red, and unbelievably, he was actually sober, unlike everyone else. Leon wrapped his arm around the blonde he'd been seeking for so long, and whispered in his pale ear, "I knew you'd come around." Cloud's blue eyes widened with surprise, and pulled an also-sober Leon to the side of the room. "I'm sorry… I didn't want to admit it and I was afraid because I've been 'straight' so long that I didn't want things to change. When I-I'm around you, my heart beats faster than usual and I'm always nervous or anxious that I'll hurt you or make you m-!" Leon chuckled, cutting Cloud off with a kiss, and murmured, "Shut up. It's okay, I'm not mad and I understand. I like you, too." His blue eyes twinkled, "Now let's get back to the young ones, eh?"

-*****-** Five Years Later**-******-

Roxas rolled over, groaning at the alarm clock, which flashed 6:30 am. "Axel, I'm not getting up. Go work for me, please?" The redhead chuckled, having just finished putting hair gel into his spikes, looking striking in a suit. "Honey, I can't. Remember, Larxene's wedding rehearsal is tonight, and you won't be there unless you work." The blonde stuck his tongue out at his husband, and stood up stretching. The redhead's pale, slim hands reached around and grasped the blonde by his waist, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Roxas sighed, moaningly, and relaxed in the muscular, slim chest. "I guess it's time to get ready. I love you." His blue eyes sparkled up at the green ones that held him captive, then he walked away to grab his work outfit. Axel watched him hungrily as the blonde man slipped on black dress pants, a bright blue polo shirt, and dress shoes, then put a dress shirt, tie, and black jacket into his bag for later that night. Axel followed him out, locking the door of their home behind them, pictures of their wedding, their friends, and their past behind it.

Demyx tripped over a pair of pants as he threw on a suit jacket and his dress shoes for the dinner. Zexion laughed from the doorway, having become much more emotional since they had left the castle. This sight was hilarious, yet so sexy. He grabbed his sitar as they rushed out the door, locking their double doors, and Zexion pulled the blonde into his arms as the blonde captured the bluenette's lips into a kiss that was so much more passionate for them than it used to be. "Mmm," Demyx murmured into Zexion's chest, "I love you so much, Zexy." Zexion smiled openly, "I love you, too."

****************************The Next Day**********************************

It was beautiful. Larxene and Marluxia had chosen an outside wedding, filled with flowers and sunlight. Sounds atypical of Larxene, but that's what she wanted. DiZ escorted her up the isle to Marluxia, giving him a meaningful glance, and the blonde woman in the white Vera Wang dress blushed, once again atypical of the antennaed blonde. But it was her wedding day, and she was overwhelmingly happy. Finally, after their vows and such, then came the reception. The only alcohol was wine, due to the drunkenness of everyone there from previous parties. Marluxia had chosen Axel as his Best Man, and Larxene had chosen Tifa. Axel stood in front of the DJ area, grinning like a madman. "So, yeah, he chose me as the best man for some reason. Which means I'm required to write a speech, but all of you know I am much better at winging it." Everyone laughed quietly at that, even the pink-haired man next to his blonde, crazy bride. "Anyways, I grew up with these guys, and though we're best friends, we really had some tough times. Like when Larxene was always a bitch and Marluxia was still enjoying his flowers way too much. But, when the group disbanded, this was one couple none of us expected to happen. Yet, they've turned out beautifully and he even tamed her a little- look, she's blushing! Just kidding, Lar, I love you. There's not much to say except I'm so glad that you guys have been a part of my life, and I hope years of happiness and craziness to you both." Everyone laughed again at that last bit, Larxene growling jokingly at the redhead. Then Tifa stood up, beautiful in a dark blue, knee length dress. But the grin on her face said differently than elegant and fragile. She walked up to the area where Axel had just stood, and smiled, "Hi, guys. So Larxene picked me…even though she knows I know our deepest secrets. This girl is wonderful, no matter how bitchy she is. When I first met her though, I just wanted to punch her little perky nose into her face." Larxene was already laughing her ass off. "She was always there for me through the toughest times, even when we lost our parents and my first boyfriend broke up with me. We dealt with living with so many hot, supposedly gay guys for so long, it was heartbreaking." Roxas, Axel, Sora, Riku, Cloud, and Leon all grinned at that. It had been famous among them. "But I'm glad." Her voice softened as she looked at the couple misty-eyed. "I'm so glad Larxene found someone to look past her-shall we say-more pronounced qualities and loved her through and through, even though it was unexpected. We all love you both, and good luck. Now you better get us some kids to spoil soon!" Everyone laughed, and then it was dancing time.

That night, it was all dancing and fun, talking about the past, and hoping for the future. Yes, things were finally great. Noone was fighting evil forces, and everyone had finally grown up. Axel and Roxas had gotten married two years after they moved out, and Axel had proposed in the bar that Sophie worked at. Sora and Riku were planning their wedding, and Zexion was planning to propose that night. Tifa was still looking, but happy, and sharing a house with the two lovebirds, Kairi and Namine. Cloud and Leon were not married, but dating and going great. And Larxene was actually already pregnant (and loving it, though ready to murder her pink-haired husband), only one month and had announced it right after the speeches. They all lived in Hollow Bastion, just in different areas of it. And only time could tell, but things could only get better for the family they'd formed.

**A/N: The end… Gah, I'm not going to cry. Honestly, let me know what you think. I'm not sure who she's usually paired with. I'll be honest, there is no sequel being planned for this at all, unless enough requests come in for it. Thank you to all my readers (silent and reviewing), and those who may have alerted or favorited me. Thanks to my beta, KyoKyoAP, for helping me through half these chapters. I love you all. My next story is going to be Harry Potter, so PM me if you want to know the name. **


End file.
